Viejos Asuntos
by Chonik
Summary: Secuela de "Dulce o Truco?". Usagi se levantó de la tumba, pero no es lo único que regresó para atormentar a nuestros protagonistas... Advertencias: Yaoi - Incesto - Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola y Bienvenidos sean todos!**_

 _ **Espero hayan tenido felices fiestas! He aquí un pequeño regalo el cual pensaba subir el 25 de Diciembre pero me emborraché hasta la médula y me la pasé durmiendo todo el puto día…**_

 _ **Igualmente, por el contenido del Fanfic, me pareció poco apropiado subirlo en el cumpleaños de Jesús… así que considérenlo más un "regalo para despedir el año" Jejeje**_

 _ **Bien, unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de que comiencen a leer:**_

 _ ***Éste fanfic es la 3era parte de una serie; así que, siendo una secuela, te recomiendo que leas primero los otros dos: "¿Vienen a nuestra fiesta del té?" y "Dulce o truco" si es que no los has leído todavía.**_

 _ ***Si ya venías leyendo los otros dos, sabrás que la historia contiene: SHOTA, YAOI, y ESCENAS GRÁFICAS DE SEXO.**_

 _ **A todo eso ahora tienen que añadirle:**_

 _ **MPREG, SITUACIONES BIZARRAS y ESCENAS GRÁFICAS QUE INCLUYEN SANGRE.**_

 **¿Siguen ahí…? ¡Entonces adelante! Que lo disfruten! :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sonrisa.

Eso fue lo último que vio ese muchacho antes de pasar a mejor vida.

Donatello no le dio tiempo a lamentarse por haber ido solo a ése rincón tenebroso del bosque, a ésas horas de la noche, en donde tenía pensado hacer "negocios" con el vendedor de drogas de turno…

Y pensar que ni siquiera era un adicto, como tantos que hay por el mundo. Quería drogas sólo para impresionar a su grupo social… y a la chica que le gustaba.

Impresionar a la gente equivocada. Personas que no lo merecían ni a él ni a su tiempo...

En fin… Si éste desafortunado personaje hubiese tenido tiempo a lamentarse tal vez hubiera reflexionado sobre algunas de éstas cosas. Pero su muerte fue rápida y casi indolora: Donatello le destrozó el cuello con los dientes antes de que pudiera emitir un grito siquiera, o una exclamación.

El pequeño Lolita no esperó a que su víctima terminara de desangrarse. Tenía tanta hambre, que empezó a comérselo ni bien su cuerpo herido tocó el suelo. La sangre todavía estaba caliente cuando la probó: recién salida de las venas.

Apenas un rato después apareció el vendedor, con su "mercancía" lista y sin saber que su cliente de ésa noche era historia… y por supuesto que corrió el mismo destino.

Ésta vez Donatello ni siquiera se molestó en tenderle una trampa, como al muchacho que había llegado más temprano. Con él había sido un poco más sutil… había hecho el numerito de "niño extraviado", llorando y pidiendo ayuda.

Había logrado que ése muchacho caminara más y más adentro del bosque. Hacia la espesura. Hacia la oscuridad.

Hacia él…

Luego le había sonreído, antes de sacar sus "otros" dientes. Los puntiagudos. Los que servían para moler y desgarrar la carne.

No hubiera sido difícil hacer caer al vendedor de drogas en la misma trampa. O en una trampa diferente… Podía jugar a coquetearle, como lo había hecho con Raphael, y arrancarle la cabeza antes de que lograra siquiera tocarlo.

Lo mataría tan rápido como a su cliente… antes de que pudiera ponerle un solo dedo encima. Pero tenía tanta hambre…

Estaba tan, pero tan hambriento. Famélico. No quería perder el tiempo…

Donatello lo atacó a traición, por la espalda. Y otra vez desgarró la carne con sus dientes. Despedazó los tejidos con sus uñas. Quebró las costillas y las arrancó una por una.

Ni siquiera le enseñó su bonita sonrisa, llena de dientes puntiagudos.

Sólo se limitó a arrancar miembros. Más tarde bebió la sangre y chupó los huesos hasta dejarlos limpios.

No podía parar de comer. Masticaba de manera mecánica, y cada vez que tragaba un bocado su cuerpo le pedía más y más…

Su estómago nunca se llenaba, su apetito lo quemaba como un fuego y le ardían las entrañas…

El amanecer lo encontró mientras roía un fémur. Sólo entonces Donatello volvió en sí y vio el desastre que había hecho:

_ ¡Oh…! _el pequeño Lolita soltó el pedazo hueso que roía –pues ya no tenía carne- y se cubrió la boca con sus manitos enguantadas.

Fuera de su trance, cubierto por la bruma y el rocío de la madrugada, el pequeño demonio se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho… no porque tuviera remordimientos, sino porque estaba genuinamente sorprendido –y asustado- por la situación.

Se sentía como una colegiala cuando rompe su dieta, prometiéndose a sí misma que sólo comerá "un poco" de pastel… y luego termina comiéndose el pastel entero, sin estar muy segura de cómo pasó.

" _Ya es la tercera vez en el mes que esto me pasa…"_ pensó, levantándose.

Miró los cuerpos de sus víctimas. Bueno, en realidad ya no podía distinguir a un muchacho del otro… aquello sólo era un montón de huesos con un poco carne pegada.

" _Ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras… Todo pasó tan rápido…"_ se lamentó.

Volvería más tarde para recoger los huesos y echarlos en el pantano, decidió, mientras emprendía el camino de regreso entre la bruma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol ya terminaba de evaporar el rocío que cubría las plantas cuando Donnie llegó hasta la casa. Ésta estaba en silencio… porque adentro todos dormían plácidamente. O al menos eso esperaba.

Se trepó por la enredadera que llegaba hasta la ventana de su cuarto, pensando en alguna excusa por si alguien lo veía, pero nada de eso sucedió. Pronto alcanzó la ventana y se escabulló en la habitación que compartía con Raph… teniendo la precaución de quitarse los zapatitos de charol ensangrentados, para no dejar huellas en la alfombra.

Su apuesto novio aún dormía cuando se acercó a él para besar su mejilla. Raphael sonrió en sueños, y Donatello prosiguió su camino, deslizándose fuera de la habitación sin hacer ruido…

Aún contenía la respiración cuando cerró la puerta, rogando porque las bisagras no rechinaran y lo delataran:

_ ¿Donnie…? _la voz de Mikey lo sobresaltó. Su hermanito menor estaba parado en el pasillo, observándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

_ ¡Mikey…! ¿Q-qué haces despierto tan temprano? _atinó a decir el mayor.

_ Te oí salir en medio de la noche… _explicó Mikey, acercándose a él con expresión preocupada_ Estaba esperando a que volvieras…

Donatello se sintió conmovido por el gesto de su hermano de esperarlo despierto toda la noche… pero también muy avergonzado. No le gustaba que Mikey lo viera con ése aspecto.

Los ojos claros de Mikey fueron desde sus uñas, con restos de carne debajo de ellas, hasta su vestido ensangrentado y su cara, suspirando:

_ Hay, Donnie… ¿Otra vez…?

_ Sí… _Donatello se cubrió, en un gesto más teatral que efectivo, y apartó la mirada. Estaba tan avergonzado que no podía ni mirar a su hermano a los ojos_ Lo odio. Cada vez que me pasa, me siento como un niño que moja la cama…

_ Tranquilo, Donnie… No te preocupes. _Mikey se acercó para consolarlo_ Ya pasará. Seguro es por la luna. Yo también me he puesto irritable últimamente, pero ya no falta mucho para que sea luna llena y todo vuelva a la normalidad… ¿Anímate, si?

Donatello sonrió, esperanzado. Lo que su hermano decía tenía mucho sentido…

Le hubiera dado un abrazo si sus ropas y toda su persona no estuvieran hechos un desastre. Al parecer Michelangelo tuvo el mismo pensamiento, porque le señaló el baño con una sonrisa:

_ Vamos… Te prepararé un baño caliente. _le propuso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minutos después…

Mikey preparó una tina llena de agua caliente y burbujas para su hermano mayor. Subido a un banquillo, lo ayudó a desprender los botones de su ahora arruinado vestido de lolita y se lo quitó;

_ Es una pena… _se lamentó, observando los delicados vuelitos de encaje pegoteados con fluidos sanguinolentos_ Éste vestido ya no servirá más.

_ Lo sé… _Donatello entró al agua, tiñéndola de rosa_ Odio esto. Era uno de mis vestidos favoritos…

El menor de los hermanitos metió la prenda en una bolsa, junto con todos sus accesorios y la anudó bien. Luego tomó una esponja y se puso diligentemente a tallar el caparazón del mayor… encantado con las burbujas.

En otra ocasión, el mayor hubiese protestado por tantos cuidados… pero ésta vez se dejó hacer mansamente. Permitió que Mikey le enjabonara el cuerpo y lo bañara…

_ ¿Estás disfrutando de esto, no Mikey…?

_ ¡Me encanta! _sonrió el menor_ ¡Amo las burbujas…!

_ Si te gustan tanto… ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? _propuso el mayor, coquetamente.

Mikey se detuvo, dejando caer la esponja. Estaba sorprendido por la propuesta;

_ ¿Eso sería… correcto…? _balbuceó.

_ ¡Claro! _Donnie se estiró sensualmente en el agua, sonriendo_ Hace mucho que no tenemos un momento a solas… entre hermanos…

El de ojos claros miró unos momentos a su hermano mayor, dudando…

_ De acuerdo… _accedió, sonrojándose_ Sí, ¿por qué no…?

Mikey sonrió y comenzó a desprenderse los botones del vestido. Donnie lo observó sonriente y en silencio… contemplándolo mientras el vestido caía por sus piernas regordetas y se quedaba sólo con las medias de seda y unas diminutas braguitas color crema.

_ Hace mucho que no te veía sin ropa. Tienes un enorme trasero… _comentó el ojirrojo, al verlo inclinarse para quitarse las medias.

_ ¡Donnie…! _el menor casi trastrabilló al deslizar sus braguitas hacia abajo y oír el comentario de su hermano al mismo tiempo_ ¡Eres malo!

Donatello estalló en carcajadas;

_ ¡No era una crítica…! _se defendió_ Me agrada que seas todo regordete y suave… como un malvavisco.

El de ojos claros dejó a un lado sus pantys color crema, fingiendo que aún lo ofendía el comentario del mayor. Tenía las mejillas rojas cuando entró al agua y se hizo sitio entre las piernas de Donatello;

_ Cállate y lava mi caparazón, Donnie… _murmuró.

_ Sí, su majestad. _sonrió el mayor, tomando la esponja.

Comenzó a lavar el caparazón de su hermano, tallando con energía mientras el de ojos claros disfrutaba del agua caliente y jugaba con la espuma. Pronto se aburrió de ésa parte de la anatomía del menor, y comenzó a enjabonar sus hombros redondos cubiertos de pecas…

El ojirrojo dejó a un lado la esponja y tomó un montón de espuma con los dedos, comenzando a esparcirla por los brazos de Mikey con suaves caricias…

_ Mira qué lindo es mi hermanito… _canturreó, mientras lo tocaba por todas partes.

_ Donnie… Uhhh… _Mikey se estremeció cuando el mayor lo besó detrás del cuello.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Mikey…? _Donatello se apoderó de la esponja otra vez y comenzó a restregarla por el plastrón del más joven_ Antes te gustaba que yo te hiciera éstas cosas…

_ S-sí, pero… Ahh… _el de ojos claros gimió cuando la esponja se deslizó entre sus muslos regordetes_ ¿Qué van a pensar Leo y Raph…?

_ ¿Cuál es el gran problema? _Donnie seguía besando la piel cremosa y cubierta de pecas de su hermano, pellizcándola con los dientes.

Mikey era tan lindo… Sentía que podía comérselo a mordisquitos.

Lo atrajo más cerca de él, casi al punto de subirlo a su regazo. El agua alrededor de ellos se balanceó suavemente, cayendo un poco de espuma fuera de la bañera…

_ La otra noche nos besamos delante de ellos, para provocarlos… _le recordó_ Esto no es diferente…

_ Uhhh… Donnieee… _rezongó Mikey cuando el mayor acarició descaradamente sus partes íntimas con la esponja, comenzando a excitarlo.

_ Me encantan ésos dulces sonidos que haces, Mikey… _susurró Donnie en su oído_ Quiero oír más… mi dulce hermanito.

El menor se sacudió ésa mano de sus partes privadas y se puso de pie. Donatello creyó que iba a salir de la bañera y a dejarlo allí solo, pero Mikey sólo se giró para poder quedar enfrentados.

Volvió a sumergirse en el agua espumosa, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas del mayor y sus manitas encontraron lugar en los hombros de Donnie cuando se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

_ Mhmmm… _Donatello separó los labios de inmediato, devorando la boca del menor. Ésos labios llenos eran tan deliciosos… definitivamente Leo era muy afortunado al tener a una preciosura de niño como su Mikey prendado de él.

El mayor reinició sus caricias, poniendo al menor de los dos a punto caramelo. Mikey sollozaba y gemía, ocultando su rostro lleno de pecas en el cuello de Donnie...

La esponja se frotaba contra ésa discreta abertura en su plastrón… hacia arriba y hacia abajo… Lo volvía loco. Comenzó a temblar, y su hermano aumentó el ritmo en sus caricias, adivinando que Michelangelo ya estaba próximo al orgasmo.

_ Donnieee… ¡Ah-ahh! _el de ojos claros gemía sin poder controlarse. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos_ Tócame… con tus dedos.

_ Mírate, Mikey… Pidiendo todas ésas cosas pervertidillas. _se burló el mayor, aunque estaba encantado con las súplicas del menor_ No oigo un "por favor"…

_ Por favor, tócame… _suplicó el de ojos claros_ Hazme el amor con tus dedos, Donnie… Y-ya no aguanto…

Donatello dejó la esponja y llevó dos de sus dedos hacia el sur del cuerpo de su hermano. Hacia ésa entrada pequeña y apretada entre las nalgas de Mikey…

Lo invadió sin cuidado. De manera un poco brusca, pero a su hermano no pareció importarle. Ni bien sintió los largos dedos de Donatello hurgando dentro de él comenzó a mover las caderas, hamacándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

El ojirrojo saboreó los labios de su hermano menor una última vez, mientras sus dedos lo penetraban, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo rítmicamente. Mikey profirió un largo suspiro dentro de su boca cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó, y su cuerpo tembló tanto que más agua jabonosa desbordó de la tina y se volcó sobre el piso del baño.

_ ¡Cuidado! ¡No vayas a resbalarte…! _le advirtió el mayor, antes de salir de la bañera minutos más tarde_ Hay agua por todas partes…

Donnie buscó una amplia y esponjosa toalla y envolvió con ella a Mikey, que salía de la bañera con una sonrisa;

_ ¡Es que hicimos un desastre! _rió, mientras Donatello besaba cariñosamente su frente_ Allí hay otra toalla que puedes usar, junto al lavamanos…

El mayor se apartó y fue en busca de la toalla que Mikey había apartado para él, ansioso por secarse y ponerse ropa limpia.

Comenzó a secarse, y estaba tan distraído en ello que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano menor tramaba algo;

_ ¡Te atrapé…! _celebró el de ojos claros, abrazándolo por detrás y apresando su cintura con los brazos.

_ ¿Me atrapaste…? _sonrió el mayor, sin sospecharse nada_ Últimamente estás muy cariñoso… _comentó, pensando que Michelangelo solamente estaba haciendo otra de sus gracias, pero entonces lo sintió deslizarse hacia abajo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Mikey se arrodilló detrás de él, sin soltarlo, y lo empujó hacia adelante. Donnie quedó apresado contra el lavamanos, con su hermano detrás de él;

_ ¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo, Mikey…?! _se alarmó, comenzando a sonrojarse.

Mikey le respondió apartando la toalla con la que Donnie se envolvía, dejando su trasero al descubierto;

_ Nada. Sólo juego un rato contigo… _declaró el menor, sonriendo muy divertido.

_ ¡Mikey…! _el mayor se sonrojó furiosamente, tratando de no dejar caer del todo la toalla_ ¡Detente ahora mismo!

_ ¿Qué pasa, Donnie? _el de ojos claros no se detuvo a contemplar el hermoso y redondo trasero del mayor, y besó una de sus pompas ruidosamente, a propósito_ No irás a decirme que te da vergüenza… después de lo que acabamos de hacer en la bañera.

_ No, pero… ¡Nghhh…! _Donatello aferró el borde del lavamanos con sus deditos. Se estremeció cuando las manitas de Mikey acariciaron sus pompas. Y emitió una protesta cuando el menor lo pellizcó, dejándole una pequeña marca.

_ Tranquilo, Donnie. Leo hace esto conmigo todo el tiempo… _lo tranquilizó el menor, separándole las rodillas_ Te gustará…

Mikey lo empujó un poco, obligándolo a que se inclinara hacia adelante. Luego comenzó a amasar un poco los glúteos de su hermano mayor, repartiendo una lluvia de besos aquí y allá. Su piel color oliva aún se sentía cálida y húmeda por el baño reciente…

Donatello se tensó levemente cuando sintió al menor separar la carne con los dedos, descubriendo la rosada entrada a su cuerpo;

_ M-mikey, no… _trató de protestar, retorciéndose nervioso_ No… No me gusta…

_ Shhhh… _Mikey no le dio tiempo a quejarse más. Se arrodilló más cerca y comenzó a lamer ésa zona tan sensible en el cuerpo de su hermano.

El mayor se tensó de suevo al sentir el húmedo toque. Se mordió los labios, tratando de no proferir ningún sonido que le diera la razón a Michelangelo…

Extrañamente, ése juego de permanecer sin emitir sonido alguno lo excitaba…

La lengua del menor ahora dibujaba círculos alrededor de la entrada apretada del más alto. No le importaba que Donatello se aguantase los gemidos, él no era tonto… podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

Ansiaba demostrarle que él también sabía jugar sucio y hacer cosas pervertidas a veces…

Después de unos minutos así, el menor decidió ir un paso más allá, empujando con su lengua dentro del cuerpo del mayor. Donatello se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, para no dejar escapar ningún sonido, pero le era cada vez más difícil al sentir las puñaladas de ésa lengua rosa;

_ Si quieres que pare, Donnie… Sólo tienes que decirlo. _lo provocó el menor, dejando por un segundo lo que estaba haciendo.

Donatello no contestó, así que Mikey se dedicó a observar el resultado de su trabajo. Su saliva goteaba por entre los muslos temblorosos del mayor… y la entrada a su cuerpo estaba inflamada y brillante, palpitando por más atención.

_ Te ves muy lindo así… _reconoció el de ojos claros, sonriendo inocentemente_ Si Rapha te viera… todo desnudo y sonrojado y suplicando por más…

_ Yo no te... suplico por más. _protestó Donnie, aferrando la toalla con la que se cubría inútilmente.

_ Tal vez no ahora… _Mikey retomó su trabajo, ésta vez empleando una de sus manos para masturbar al más alto.

_ ¡Ahhh…! ¡Mikey…! _el mayor perdió la batalla casi en seguida cuando su hermano arremetió otra vez contra él, lamiendo con más fuerza y acariciándolo descaradamente.

Sabía que Mikey no se detendría hasta hacerlo venirse... así que optó por dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento. Después de todo, su pequeño hermano sí que se estaba esmerando en demostrarle cuánto había "crecido" en las artes amatorias…

Donatello dejó caer la toalla a sus pies, y se inclinó más sobre el lavamanos, dejando su trasero más expuesto a las acciones de Mikey. Llevó una de sus manos hasta se entrepierna y comenzó a tocarse, con ayuda de su hermano…

_ Ahh… Mikey… Uhhh… _el más alto apretó los ojos_ ¡M-me vengo…! ¡Me vengo!

Los jugos cálidos de ojirrojo gotearon por entre los dedos regordetes de Mikey segundos después. Donatello jadeó intentando recuperarse del intenso orgasmo que había tenido, mientras su hermano usaba la toalla con la que se había secado el cuerpo para limpiar los restos de semen y saliva…

_ ¿Puedo elegir el vestido que usarás, Donnie…? _preguntó alegremente el de ojos claros, echando ambas toallas en el cesto de la ropa sucia_ ¿Puedo, puedo? ¿Sí?

Donatello carraspeó, tratando de pensar por un momento una buena excusa para negarse –era muy quisquilloso con sus vestidos y no dejaba que ni Mikey ni nadie les pusiera un dedo encima- pero al final sonrió;

_ Sí, supongo que sí… _accedió, sonrojándose_ Creo que te lo has ganado… Sólo ten cuidado y no despiertes a Raphie.

_ ¡Yay…! _el menor dio un salto y salió corriendo luego de vestirse con la ropa que traía antes del baño.

Michelangelo eligió para él un hermoso vestido lila con cintas cruzadas al frente y falda acampanada. Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos y arreglados, bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

Afuera ya había salido el sol y todo parecía indicar que iba ser una hermosa mañana…

_ La casa está tan linda… _suspiró Michelangelo, con una gran sonrisa_ Desde que Leo y Rapha la arreglaron no parece que fuera el mismo lugar… ahora parece una casa de verdad.

_ Sí, hay que darles crédito… _reconoció el mayor, bajando los escalones_ Me gustaría poder hacer algo lindo para agradecerles…

_ ¿Por qué no cocinas algo? _propuso el de ojos claros, brincando emocionado_ ¡Por qué no un pastel de calabaza! ¡A Leo le encanta!

_ Y estamos en temporada de cosechar calabazas… _añadió el ojirrojo, mirando un calendario_ De acuerdo, un pastel será…

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara llena de pecas, Mikey se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a tomar el desayuno: un enorme vaso de leche con chocolate que el mayor le preparó amorosamente.

Mientras el menor estaba ocupado con su desayuno, Donnie se colocó un coqueto delantal de cocina lleno de vuelitos, y buscó todo lo necesario para hacer la masa de su pastel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Días después…

Niko balanceó las piernas, pasando el rato mientras esperaba sentado fuera de la oficina del psicólogo de la escuela.

El pequeño conejito no estaba contento. Otra vez lo habían pescado dibujando en clase de matemáticas… pero ese no había sido el problema principal.

_ Puedes pasar, Niko… _anunció una voz masculina, abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

Niko se bajó de la silla –no sin esfuerzo, porque ésta era demasiado alta para él- y se adentró dentro de la oficina, frunciendo el ceño.

_ Puedes sentarte allí… _le indicó el encargado de explicarle por qué dibujar algo como lo que había dibujado era un problema_ ¿Cómo estás, Niko?

_ Bien. Estoy bien… _respondió el conejito, de mal modo.

_ Tu maestra me enseñó lo que dibujaste… _comenzó a decir el psicólogo, hablando suavemente_ ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

_ Sólo dibujé un zombie… gran cosa. _resopló el pequeño, mirando el techo.

El hombre volvió a mirar el dibujo, hecho sobre una de las páginas del libro de matemáticas de Niko;

_ ¿Es tu hermano el del dibujo? _volvió a preguntar, con calma.

_ Mi hermano es ahora un zombie. _respondió Niko, cansado de que le hicieran tantas veces la misma pregunta idiota.

_ Eso no es posible, Niko…

_ De acuerdo… el término más apropiado es "muerto viviente", o "no-muerto". _se corrigió Niko, tratando de estirar su brazo para poder recuperar el dibujo_ ¿Me lo devuelve por favor? Es la primera vez que un dibujo de Usagi me queda tan bien…

El psicólogo de la escuela volvió a poner el dibujo fuera del alcance del conejito, y lo guardó en uno de sus cajones.

" _Imbécil…_ " pensó el pequeño, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos en la silla.

_ Niko, sé que eras muy apegado a tu hermano mayor. Tus padres me hablaron de ello la última vez que estuvieron aquí… _recordó el hombre_ A veces cuando perdemos a alguien y lo extrañamos tanto, podemos inventar cosas que nos permiten sobrellevar la pérdida como que…

_ ¡Yo no estoy inventando nada! _estalló Niko, harto de que lo acusaran de demencia_ ¡Yo no perdí a mi hermano! ¡Él se convirtió en zombie y me visita todos los días al salir de la escuela!

_ Niko…

_ ¡Estoy harto de que no me crean…! _el conejito se bajó de la silla, y se desquitó desordenando los papeles del escritorio del psicólogo.

_ Si no te controlas, tendré que ponerme en contacto con tus padres otra vez… o amonestarte. _le advirtió el hombre, frunciendo el ceño.

Niko no se intimidó con aquello. Volvió a ponerse su mochila, y se encaminó derechito hacia la puerta, bufando. Trató de salir, pero el psicólogo lo detuvo, poniendo una mano sobre la puerta:

_ La sesión no termina hasta que yo lo diga… _le aseguró, perdiendo la paciencia.

_ Si no me deja irme ahora mismo… _contraatacó el conejito_ Les diré a padres que me obligó a tocarle el pito.

Medio minuto después Niko salía tranquilamente de la oficina del Psicólogo escolar, con su mochila al hombro y su dibujo de Usagi otra vez en su poder. No tenía ni idea de qué significaba eso de "tocarle el pito a alguien"… pero desde que lo había visto en una película le había servido para librarse de unas cuantas situaciones indeseables.

Una vez incluso, se había librado de ir a la enfermería para una inyección… y hasta consiguió que le dieran más paletas de dulce de recompensa que a cualquier otro niño de la escuela.

Sonó el timbre. Las clases habían terminado.

Niko fue a buscar el resto de sus cosas al casillero para poder ir a su cita con Usagi, como todos los días después de la escuela. En el camino se dio cuenta de que todos los otros niños lo miraban y se quedaban cuchicheando entre ellos. Algunos hasta tenían el poco disimulo de apuntarle con el dedo antes de hacer un comentario…

" _Ahí va otra vez ése niño raro…"_ oyó decir a una de las niñas de su clase.

Ni siquiera recordaban cómo se llamaba. Lo único que todos recordaban era que el Halloween pasado la policía había encontrado suficiente sangre en la acera como para suponer que su hermano Usagi estaba muerto.

Y debido a que todavía no encontraban a su asesino y a su reciente obsesión por cosas sobrenaturales y zombies, todos –incluidos el resto de sus hermanos y sus padres- lo consideraban un desquiciado. Un demente. Un raro.

" _A la mierda con todos…_ " pensó Niko abriendo su casillero. Él sabía que todos se equivocaban y que él tenía razón. Él sabía que su hermano estaba vivo… bueno, algo así.

El punto es que nadie "merecía" saber ése secreto…

De todas formas, Niko no tenía intenciones de compartir a Usagi con nadie…

Y no necesitaba amigos… estaba mejor solo.

_ ¡Hola, Niko! _uno de los niños de su clase se le acercó, con una hoja en la mano_ Te fuiste antes de la clase de matemática, así que copié la tarea por ti. Aquí tienes…

El conejito se quedó un rato mirando al extraño personaje frente a él. Ya había visto a ése niño un par de veces, pero nunca tan de cerca…

Siempre se sentaba al frente de la clase, seguramente porque su visión era pésima. Eso explicaría los gruesos lentes de pasta con los enormes cristales. También tenía unos monstruosos frenos dentales… de ésos que tienen tuercas y dan la vuelta a la cabeza del paciente de tan grandes. Y como si ése niño no tuviera ya suficiente contenido de metal en todo su cuerpo, también tenía una especie de armazón plateado que le sujetaba el cuello y se aferraba a sus caderas…

_ Es para la escoliosis… _se explicó la tortuga, al darse cuenta de que Niko lo observaba descaradamente.

_ No sabía que las tortugas pudieran tener escoliosis… _le respondió el conejito, con poco tacto.

_ Créelo. Si me quito mis aparatos ortopédicos me desmayo del dolor… _se lamentó la tortuga_ ¿Bueno, quieres tu tarea sí o no…?

Niko estuvo a punto de responderle que no. Que ningún niño quería tarea si tenía la posibilidad de librarse de ella… pero estaba hablando con el más nerd de la clase y ésa respuesta no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

_ Gracias… Ummm… _Niko dudó un momento, sin poder recordar el nombre de ésa tortuga_ Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre…

_ Me llamo… _comenzó a decir la tortuga, pero justo entonces los brabucones de la escuela pasaron junto a él y lo empujaron contra los casilleros.

_ ¡Quítate del camino, Cabeza Metálica! _dijo uno de ellos, pateando sus libros y todas sus pertenencias.

Las hojas de los libros de Cabeza Metálica volaron por todo el pasillo, y también sus plumas y otros elementos escolares, mientras el dueño de ésos objetos se retorcía en el suelo tratando de levantarse... pero su armazón de metal no se lo permitía.

Niko vió salir volando delante de él un inhalador, y se preocupó;

_ ¡Oigan ya basta! _intervino, recogiendo del suelo el pequeño artefacto.

Los chicos que molestaban a Cabeza Metálica se lo quedaron viendo, un poco sorprendidos ante la interrupción. Niko comprendió un poco tarde que haberse involucrado para defender a un chico al que apenas conocía tal vez no era tan buena idea:

_ ¡Es peligroso quitarle el inhalador a un asmático! _se explicó_ ¿Qué tal si lo rompen y luego Cabeza Metálica lo necesita…? ¿Eh?

Uno de los bravucones salió de su aplomo antes que los demás, y rio:

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Un experto! _se burló, quitándole a Niko su cuaderno_ ¿Qué dibujaste hoy, rarito…? ¿Más zombies?

_ ¡Devuélvemelo…! _el conejito trató de saltar para alcanzar su cuaderno, pero ése muchacho lo levantó alto y lo puso fuera de su alcance.

Un montón de alumnos se reunieron alrededor de la cómica escena de Niko tratando de quitarle el cuaderno a ése muchacho más grande que él… pero la diversión se terminó cuando un par de maestros se acercaron peligrosamente al lugar. Todos se alejaron, fingiendo que no tenían nada que ver con aquello…

Los alumnos siguieron con sus vidas, abandonando la escuela y dejando a Niko y a Cabeza Metálica agachados en el suelo, juntando sus cosas. Otro conejo apareció y se quedó viendo cómo Niko ponía en orden las cosas de su mochila;

_ ¿Te falta mucho, Niko…? _preguntó Toru, el segundo hermano mayor de Niko, apenas un par de años mayor que él_ Hay que ir a casa…

_ Usagi me habría defendido… _respondió el conejito, murmurando por lo bajo.

_ ¿Qué…?

_ ¡Dije que Usagi me habría defendido! _repitió Niko, al borde del llanto_ ¡Tú eres un fracaso como hermano mayor!

_ Eso no es justo… yo ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando…

Toru ni siquiera pudo terminar de defenderse, porque Niko se levantó del suelo y lo empujó. Algo bastante poco efectivo, porque su hermano era más alto y grande que él:

_ ¡Déjame solo! _exclamó_ ¡Volveré a casa por mi cuenta!

El hermano mayor frunció el ceño;

_ Mamá y Papá quieren que volvamos todos juntos… no les gusta que camines solo todo el camino de regreso. _le recordó Toru, con toda la autoridad que podía.

Para él también había sido muy difícil perder a Usagi. Pero en su caso, además del dolor de perder a un ser querido, también estaba la ardua tarea de ser "el nuevo hermano mayor". De pronto todas las responsabilidades habían caído sobre él… y Niko no le facilitaba las cosas para nada.

_ Cabeza Metálica me acompañará… _mintió el conejito más joven, aferrando el brazo de la tortuga y acercándolo más a él_ Él vive cerca de nuestra casa…

_ No es verdad… _trató de aclarar Cabeza Metálica, pero Niko le puso su inhalador en la boca, para callarlo.

_ ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! _Toru se fue pateando el suelo y refunfuñando, dejando a su hermano y a su nuevo amigo nerd solos en el pasillo de la escuela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diez minutos después…

_ ¿Y por qué saliste tan "defectuoso", Cabeza Metálica…? _preguntó Niko, mientras caminaban a casa de la tortuga.

_ ¡Ya te dije que no me llamo así! _volvió a repetir el nerd de la clase_ Me llamo…

_ ¿Tus padres son primos o algo así…? _siguió insistiendo el conejito.

_ No que yo sepa. Sólo… soy así. _Cabeza Metálica dio por zanjado el asunto_ Bien, ésta es mi casa… ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a merendar? Puedo ayudarte con la tarea…

_ No, gracias… Ya tenía planes para ésta tarde. Voy a encontrarme con mi hermano zombie, Usagi. _explicó Niko, acomodando su mochila_ Tal vez ni haga la tarea…

_ ¿¡QUEEE?! _Cabeza Metálica se horrorizó, poniéndose pálido_ ¿¡No harás la tarea?! ¿Ni siquiera la de matemáticas?

_ Soy pésimo en matemáticas… nunca sé qué estoy haciendo. _admitió el conejito, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

_ Puedo ser tu maestro tutor cuando quieras, Niko… _ofreció la tortuga, sonriendo con sus dientes llenos de metal_ Tengo mucho tiempo libre y me aburro.

_ ¿En serio…?

_ Sí… Mis padres nunca están en casa. Trabajan todo el tiempo… _explicó cabeza metálica, sacando su copia de las llaves de la casa_ Supongo que de algún modo deben pagar todos mis aparatos ortopédicos…

_ Oh… De acuerdo, supongo que podemos estudiar juntos unos de estos días. _estuvo de acuerdo el conejito_ Y… ya que eres el único que no me cree un desquiciado… creo que deberías ir conmigo a fotografiar zombies y cazar monstruos alguna vez.

Cabeza Metálica rió tanto como se lo permitían sus frenos;

_ ¡No te seré de mucha ayuda cazando nada…! ¡A menos que persigas a un monstruo hecho de imanes que se sienta atraído por las tuercas y el metal! _respondió.

_ ¡Pero eres listo y escribes muy rápido! Podrías llevar mis anotaciones o algo así… _repuso Niko, rascándose la barbilla_ Haríamos una especie de diario…

_ ¿Cómo los Diarios de "Gravity Falls"…? _preguntó Cabeza Metálica.

Niko abrió muy grandes los ojos;

_ ¡Me encanta "Gravity Falls"! _exclamó.

_ ¡Genial, también a mí! _Cabeza Metálica trató de chocar los cinco pero su pobre percepción de la profundidad lo hizo errar a la mano de Niko por medio metro_ ¡Ups! Bueno ya me voy a estudiar… _la tortuga se acomodó los lentes torcidos de nuevo en su lugar_ ¡Suerte con tu hermano zombie! ¡Dale mis saludos!

_ ¡Eso haré! ¡Adiós Cabeza Metálica! _Niko se despidió agitando la mano_ Nos vemos mañana en la escuela…

El conejito siguió su camino, feliz por el giro que había tomado su día...

Un nuevo amigo. Vaya. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba…

Todo ése tiempo tuvo delante de sus narices a alguien que anhelaba compañía igual que él. Un poco nerd y marginado, quizás… pero más allá de todo eso Cabeza Metálica había resultado el único en la escuela que no era un idiota.

¡Hasta podrían comenzar un club del misterio o algo así…! Investigarían los fenómenos paranormales de la ciudad y Cabeza Metálica ya no tendría que pasar sus tardes haciendo la tarea extra que le pedía a los maestros para no aburrirse.

El sol casi se había metido del todo cuando llegó a su destino.

El cementerio de la ciudad no era precisamente un lugar elegante… lo rodeaba un cerco de alambre en el que se atoraban bolsas plásticas y diarios viejos, y las lápidas estaban desordenadas… como si un gigante hubiese tirado un puñado de piedras chatas en la tierra y las hubieran dejado allí donde cayeron.

Niko se quitó la mochila y el abrigo y preparó un picnic improvisado... Había llevado una caja de leche, manzanas y cigarrillos de dulce. Éstos últimos eran para Usagi.

Merendó en silencio y esperó sentado a que su hermano apareciese…

Comenzaba a gustarle el cementerio. Era un lugar tranquilo… olía a tierra.

Nadie lo molestaba si quería llenar su cuaderno de dibujo de zombies y vampiros. Hasta las parejas de chicos con las orejas perforadas y sus novias góticas de pelo teñido pasaban junto a él sin mirarlo, para ir a besuquearse a un rincón apartado.

_ Hola, Niko…

El pequeño conejito se sobresaltó. No por el miedo, sino porque había sido tomado por sorpresa;

_ ¡Usagi! ¿En dónde estás? _sus ojitos ansiosos buscaron por todos lados al dueño de ésa voz.

_ Justo aquí. _Usagi se asomó. Había estado escondido detrás del árbol en el que Niko había armado su picnic todo el tiempo.

_ ¡Hermano! _Niko se abalanzó sobre él, y le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo con sus brazos cortos.

_ ¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquilo, Niko! _Usagi trató de despegárselo, pero su hermano menor parecía un chicle_ Sabes que no me puedes abrazar tan fuerte o me puedo "romper"… _le recordó.

_ L-lo siento… ¡Es que estoy tan feliz de verte! _Niko jaló la tela de su largo abrigo negro con energía, arrastrándolo fuera de su escondite.

_ También yo te extrañé, sinvergüenza… _Usagi alborotó ese jopo de pelo blanco que crecía entre las orejas en punta de su hermano con las puntas de sus dedos. Sus manos estaban enguantadas.

También sus pies estaban enfundados con pesados zapatos de cuero negro;

_ ¿No tienes… calor? _quiso saber el menor, arrugando la nariz.

_ Sabes que ya no distingo las temperaturas… _suspiró Usagi, tomando asiento a los pies del árbol_ Ven. Siéntate junto a mí… quiero que hablemos.

Niko obedeció, y tomó asiento junto a él luego de hacer a un lado todas sus provisiones… excepto…

_ ¿Quieres un cigarro de dulce…? _le ofreció al mayor_ Los compré para ti… sé que son tus favoritos.

_ Solían serlo… pero… ya no puedo comerlos… _le explicó Usagi, tratando de no sonar demasiado afligido, para no preocupar a su pequeño hermano_ Mis órganos siguen ahí pero ya no funcionan. No puedo digerir ni beber nada… salvo esto.

Usagi sacó de uno de los muchos bolsillos de su abrigo negro una botella con un líquido ambarino. Bebió un sorbo, ante la mirada intrigada de Niko, y luego hizo una mueca de asco;

_ ¡Bleurgh! ¡Aún no me acostumbro al sabor…! _admitió, volviendo a cerrar la botella_ Es asqueroso… sabe a Cola de dieta y agua de retrete mezclados.

_ ¿Qué se supone que es…?

_ Té de Raíz de Mandrágora… Tengo que beberlo con regularidad para que mi cuerpo no se pudra. _resumió el mayor.

_ ¿Y funciona? _Niko se apoderó de la botella y se quedó viendo el líquido color ámbar balanceándose dentro.

_ Desde que comencé a beberlo he notado una mejoría… Ya no apesto. Los dedos de las manos no se me caen y mi cuerpo ya no se rompe tan fácil... _enumeró.

_ ¡Eso es genial, Usagi! _se alegró el conejito_ Es una pena que no pueda volver a hacer crecer tu oreja...

_ Sí… Es una pena.

_ ¿Y no puedes hacer nada para recuperarla…? _quiso saber Nico.

_ Lo intenté… _Usagi se pasó una mano instintivamente por la cabeza, acariciando su oreja cortada_ Pero…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASHBACK ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leonardo entró en la cocina, topándose con una nube de harina y con la adorable postal de Donatello subido a un banquito y trabajando sobre la mesada de la cocina. Ataviado con ése delantal de cocina lleno de vuelitos, que parecía sacado de una casa de muñecas:

_ Buenos días, Donatello… _lo saludó cuando la nube de harina se dispersó_ ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_ Cocino un pastel de calabaza… _sonrió el mayor de los hermanitos, aferrando con fuerza el palote de madera y arremetiendo contra la masa una vez más.

_ ¿De Calabaza? ¡Mi favorito! _se emocionó el ojiazul, acercándose a la mesa.

_ Lo sé… Mikey me lo dijo.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda…?

_ Si no te molesta… ¿puedes ir al cobertizo por unas tijeras de podar y traerme una calabaza del jardín…? _le pidió el ojirrojo, contento de recibir algo de ayuda.

_ Seguro… ¿Qué calabaza quieres?

_ La más grande de todas. _respondió el pequeño lolita, orgulloso.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Sacrificarás ésa calabaza que has cuidado tanto para hacerme un pastel?

El mayor de los hermanitos había emprendido un nuevo proyecto, poco tiempo después del Halloween del año pasado: iniciar un pequeño huerto con plantas medicinales y hortalizas. Uno de sus mayores logros –y del cual estaba más orgulloso- eran las calabazas.

Sin embargo, había cuidado amorosamente una calabaza en particular: volviéndola la más grande de todo el grupo. La había regado religiosamente con agua del acuífero y quitado las malezas de su alrededor, y ahora la hortaliza exhibía un intenso y precioso color naranja. Muy apetecible.

Donatello asintió:

_ La cultivé para una ocasión especial… _contestó, sonriente_ Puedes pedirle ayuda a Mikey para traerla hasta aquí… apuesto a que es muy pesada.

_ Estoy seguro de que podré con ella. _Leonardo enrolló las mangas de su camisa, haciendo gala de su hombría_ ¿En dónde está Mikey por cierto…?

_ No dejaba de meter sus dedos en la masa y de jugar con la harina, así que lo mandé afuera de la casa… seguro está en el jardín, regando las plantas.

El más alto se asomó por la ventana de la cocina y divisó a su precioso niño entre las plantas, con una capelina para protegerse del sol y una regadera de jardín en sus manos. Mikey también lo vió y lo saludó con una mano en alto y una sonrisa…

Leonardo no dudó mucho en salir a paso rápido de la cocina, para reunirse con él. Mientras tanto, Donatello terminaba de forrar el molde de tarta con la masa… llenándose las manos y los codos de harina.

_ Ahí está mi dulce princesa… _lo saludó Raphael, desperezándose mientras ingresaba en la cocina.

Donatello le sonrió coquetamente, y Raphael se colocó detrás de él para darle un ruidoso beso en la nuca… parecía que todavía no se había despertado del todo y había pasado por alto el desastre de la cocina;

_ ¿Por qué siempre te levantas tan temprano…? _se quejó, pellizcando los vuelitos del delantal de cocina de su novio_ La cama está calentita… ¿por qué no vienes un rato?

_ Sabes que no me gusta dormir hasta tarde, Raphie… _se excusó el ojirrojo_ Prefiero las siestas después de comer. Además, hago un pastel…

_ ¿De arándanos? _se ilusionó el ojiverde_ ¡Es mi favorito!

_ No, no de arándanos. _le aclaró el pequeño lolita_ Es un pastel de calabaza…

_ ¿El favorito de Leo…? _refunfuñó Raphael, sintiendo cómo sus ánimos se esfumaban_ Se convertirá en tu eterno esclavo…

_ Eso no suena mal… _se burló el ojirrojo, provocándolo_ No me vendría mal un esclavo que cumpla todos mis caprichos…

Raphael respondió a su provocación rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes manos;

_ Ni se te ocurra. _murmuró en su oído_ Yo ya soy tu eterno esclavo… no necesitas otro.

_ Tú no eres muy servicial… _repuso Donnie, tratando de apartarse juguetonamente de él.

_ Hago lo mejor que puedo… _le aseguró el más alto, pegando por fin sus cuerpos y comenzando a besar por todos lados la nuca y el cuello del pequeño Lolita.

_ Raphie… No… _Donatello se retorció un poco, riendo_ ¿No ves que estoy trabajando? ¡Me distraes…!

Donnie tenía los dedos llenos de harina, y sabía que si trataba de sacudirse de encima las manos de Raph terminaría ensuciando su hermoso vestido… así que estaba indefenso ante las acciones de su novio, quien no tardó en notar su predicamento y aprovecharse de la situación.

_ Me gusta mucho el vestido que traes hoy, Donnie… _susurró en su cuello_ Me gusta la falda… tan fácil de levantar.

Las manos fuertes de su novio comenzaron a revolver el tul de la falda, juguetonamente:

_ Veamos cuánto tiempo tardo en encontrar tus pantys… ¿Traes pantys, cierto…?

_ ¡Raphie…! _Donatello se sonrojó al ver que su novio ya había localizado los broches que sostenían sus medias de seda. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el chasquido que hicieron al ser desabrochados.

Las mediecitas de seda cayeron por sus piernas largas… y Raphael celebró su triunfo pegándose más contra él:

_ Me estoy acercando… _canturreó, poniendo una rodilla entre las piernas de su pequeño amante, separándolas_ Y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme, mi pequeño Donnie…

_ Ahhh… Raphie… _lo ásperos y varoniles dedos del ojiverde no se tardaron en encontrar sus pantys color rosa, y comenzaron a tirar juguetonamente del elástico y a pellizcar el encaje que las decoraba_ N-no… ¡Leonardo nos verá…! _gimió Donnie, con intensos rubores trepando por sus mejillas_ Ya viene… con mi calabaza.

Raphael echó brevemente un vistazo por la ventana, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo:

_ No lo creo… están fornicando justo encima de ella ahora mismo. _le informó a Donatello, que paró de retorcerse al escuchar eso.

_ ¿¡Qué?! _exclamó, volviéndose para mirar por la ventana el también_ ¿Hablas en serio?

El de ojos verdes no tuvo que responder, porque Donatello ya estaba viendo con sus propios ojos el "espectáculo" que su hermano menor y Leonardo estaban dando. Ésos dos estaban haciéndolo en el medio del jardín… ¡y sobre su calabaza favorita!

_ ¡No tienen remedio! _se exasperó el pequeño lolita, frunciendo el ceño_ Ufff… Bien… Creo que tendré que hacerlo de arándanos después de todo…

Raphael sonrió ampliamente al verlo inclinarse y sacar una enorme lata de conserva de arándanos de debajo de la mesada. Parece que se saldría con la suya después de todo…

_ ¿Me pasas el abrelatas…?

_ Seguro… _Raphael se apoderó del instrumento, antes de que Donatello se bajase del banquito_ Pero antes… tendrás que pagar el precio por él.

Donatello elevó los ojos al cielo, riendo. Creía que la ilusión de Raphael por comer su pastel favorito sería suficiente para mantener apartado a su ansioso novio de la escena, para poder trabajar en paz en la cocina… pero se equivocó:

_ ¿Y cuál es el precio, si se puede saber…? _preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

_ Puedes optar entre dos opciones: la primera, es darme tus pantys a cambio… _explicó el de ojos verdes, complacido al lograr que su novio se sonrojase otra vez_ O… Puedes pagarme con un rico beso de buenos días… que por cierto ya me debes.

Donatello rió, descruzando los brazos:

_ Creo… que iré por la segunda opción esta vez. _eligió, pestañeando coquetamente_ No puedo permitir que robes mis pantys tan temprano…

_ Buena elección… _lo felicitó el mayor, acercándose a él.

Compartieron un dulce beso, que duró varios segundos. Donatello acarició varias veces el rostro de su apuesto novio, mientras éste se inclinaba sobre él y lo apresaba entre sus fuertes brazos… para tenerlo lo más cerca posible mientras ahondaba el beso. Amaba explorar ésa boca cálida y llena de delicias… era el paraíso.

Con su cara ahora llena de harina por culpa de los dedos de Donnie, Raphael se incorporó y dejó obedientemente el abrelatas sobre la mesa. Luego hizo una reverencia.

_ Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Donnie…

_ Cuando quieras, Raphie… _Donatello devolvió el gesto con otra reverencia.

_ De todas maneras robaré tus pantys… mi dulce princesa. _declaró Raphael, sonriendo con malicia.

_ ¿Qué? ¡N-no Raphie…! _Donatello no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque su novio ya estaba sobre él otra vez y metía ambas manos debajo de su falda con todo el descaro del mundo_ ¡Espera! ¡No, no…! ¡Devuélvemelas!

_ ¡Tendrás que alcanzarme primero! _rió Raphael, esquivando un puñado de harina que su joven amante le arrojó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa…

_ Ahhh… Ah… Leooo… _Mikey se llevó una mano a la boca y mordisqueó el guante_ Ya no aguanto más… ¡Voy a correrme!

Leonardo mantenía las caderas de su pequeño bien aferradas, mientras lo embestía rítmicamente. Tenía la frente empapada de sudor y los pantalones abajo.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias se hubiera avergonzado del espectáculo que estaba dando, pero los gemidos que daba Mikey cada vez que las caderas de ambos chocaban lo distraían demasiado como para pensar con lógica.

La calabaza tenía el tamaño ideal: su niño quedaba a la altura perfecta… y el mayor podía deleitarse no sólo con el dulce placer de la penetración, sino también con la vista.

_ Ohhh… Mikey… _suspiró el ojiazul_ Eres tan lindo…

Michellangelo permanecía recostado con las piernas levantadas, pegadas al pecho. Con su mano libre mantenía la falda de su vestido bien arriba. Su redondo traserito bien a la vista…

Leo ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de quitarse sus braguitas… éstas habían quedado a mitad de camino, atoradas en sus rodillas con hoyuelos. El pequeño Lolita se retorció un poco, y comenzó a suplicar por más intensidad…

Sus mejillas regordetas estaban tan sonrojadas… Y sus ojitos azules llorosos, suplicantes…

El más alto siguió meciéndose sobre él algunos segundos más, y luego colapsó, estremeciéndose y desbordando toda su semilla dentro de Mikey… que acabó casi al mismo tiempo, con un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

Leonardo se inclinó hacia adelante, aún sin salir de él, y dejó que sus frentes se tocaran:

_ Nunca me canso de ti, mi precioso Lolita… _suspiró, con una sonrisa.

Mikey sonrió, y sujetó la cara de su apuesto Leo con sus manitas enguantadas. Trató de acercarlo más a él para que pudieran besarse… pero cuando el más alto trató de apoyarse sobre la calabaza ésta colapsó, partiéndose en varios pedazos.

Los dos amantes cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro, en medio de los pedazos de corteza. Mikey fue el primero en incorporarse… esperando ver su hermoso vestido arruinado y lleno de semillas pegajosas de calabaza, pero…

_ ¿Hueca…? _el pequeño lolita recogió un trozo de cáscara_ ¡Leo, la calabaza de Donnie está hueca por dentro!

Leonardo ya se estaba preparando para lamentarse por haber arruinado el fruto del trabajo duro de Donatello… pero al parecer alguien o algo ya se les había adelantado hace mucho.

Mikey estaba en lo cierto, aquella hortaliza estaba completamente hueca. Lucía saludable por fuera, con ése color naranja tan bonito y apetitoso… pero por dentro estaba vacía y seca como un hueso.

_ ¿Cómo es esto posible…? _Leonardo ayudó a su joven amante a levantarse.

_ ¡Debo ir a decírselo a Donnie! _Michellangelo acomodó sus pantys otra vez en su sitio y se sacudió el polvo de su vestido_ ¡Esto es muy extraño!

_ De acuerdo… ¡Pero no le digas cómo la rompimos! _suplicó el ojiazul.

_ Muy bien. Quédate aquí y recoge los pedazos en la carretilla… _le indicó el de ojos claros_ Ahora vuelvo…

Mikey salió corriendo hacia la casa, para buscar a Donatello. Mientras tanto Leonardo se subió los pantalones y fue a buscar la carretilla que el mayor de los hermanitos usaba para mover tierra…

_ Jamás he visto que una calabaza haga esto… _murmuró, levantando un pedazo de cáscara y observándolo con cuidado. Sin embargo, algo lo distrajo de su tarea…

Leonardo miró por encima del hombro. Había escuchado… ¿pisadas?

Pero no había nadie más en el jardín aparte de él... Seguramente lo había imaginado.

Trató de continuar con su trabajo, y ya había logrado recoger casi todos los fragmentos de calabaza que había en el suelo cuando lo escuchó otra vez… pisadas.

La tortuga se puso en guardia. Ésta vez había sido más obvio.

Alguien lo estaba observando…

Prestó más atención… y fingió que seguía trabajando, recogiendo pedazos de cáscara:

_ ¡AARRGHHH! _Usagi abandonó su escondite en los pastizales que rodeaban la huerta de Donatello, y trató de atacarlo_ ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI OREJA, INFELIZ!

Leonardo esquivó el puñetazo del conejo justo a tiempo:

_ ¿¡Usagi…?! _se sorprendió el ojiazul_ ¡Al fin has vuelto…! ¡Estás…!

_ ¡CÁLLATE! _Usagi no estaba tan feliz de verlo_ ¡VOY A VENGARME DE TI, POR LO QUE ME HICISTE!

Antes de que su ex amigo reaccionara, Usagi quiso apoderarse de una pala de jardín que Raphael había estado usando y que había dejado fuera del cobertizo. El ojiverde la había dejado clavada firmemente en la tierra, para continuar cavando más tarde… y a Usagi le costó trabajo sacarla de allí.

Tanto… que los brazos se le desprendieron.

Leonardo vió con ojos muy abiertos cómo los brazos de Usagi se desprendían y quedaban colgando, ya que los dedos de amigo aún seguían agarrados al mango de la pala.

Usagi sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que había pasado… porque se tambaleó hacia atrás y al tropezar con una piedra, cayó al suelo.

Y con el golpe, el resto de su cuerpo se rompió en varios pedazos.

Igual que la calabaza de Donatello…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una hora después…

_ Es increíble que esto haya pasado… _admitió Raphael, afligido.

_ Lo sé… Yo tampoco entiendo lo que pasó… _Donatello retiró la tetera del fuego, y sirvió una taza de té_ Usagi no debía volver como un zombie… se suponía que fuese humano otra vez.

_ Yo hablaba del pastel… _aclaró el ojiverde_ Atender a Usagi te llevará toda la tarde y no tendrás tiempo de hornearlo… Es una pena.

Donatello y Leonardo lo miraron de la misma forma en que se mira a un idiota:

_ ¿Por qué me ven así? ¡Tengo hambre! _se defendió este.

_ Pues hornéalo tú mismo, perezoso… _le respondió Donatello, pasando junto a él para llevarle la taza de té a Usagi_ Bebe esto, Usagi. Te ayudará a sentirte mejor…

Usagi miró la humeante taza de té de Mandrágora sin mucho entusiasmo;

_ No sé si sea buena idea beberlo ahora… _dijo, con cara de pocos amigos_ Considerando que mi cabeza no está unida al resto de mi cuerpo…

En efecto, la cabeza de Usagi descansaba en un extremo de la mesa de la cocina… mientras que su torso y el resto de las partes de su cuerpo estaban todavía en un rincón, apilados en la carretilla de jardín.

_ Tienes razón… _admitió Donatello, sacando un costurero_ De todas maneras es mejor si lo dejas enfriarse un poco. Mientras tanto trataré de ponerte todo de nuevo en su lugar… o algo así.

_ Te ayudaré… _se ofreció Leonardo, tomando el torso de Usagi de entre la pila de piezas de la carretilla.

_ ¡NO ME TOQUES! _le gritó el conejo desde la mesa.

_ Sólo intento ayudarte, Usagi.

_ ¡Preferiría que me ayude alguien que no sea responsable de mi muerte en primer lugar…! _respondió Usagi.

_ Leo, siéntate. _intervino Raphael, sin muchos deseos de involucrarse en ése drama_ Yo ayudaré a armar de nuevo a Usagi…

El ojiverde se acercó a la carretilla, y arrugó la nariz;

_ Ewww… Creo que primero me pondré un broche en la nariz o algo. Esto es asqueroso... _dijo, mirando los fragmentos medio podridos del cuerpo de Usagi_ Empiezo a creer que confundimos el acuífero del lugar donde te enterramos con las alcantarillas de la ciudad…

_ ¡Raphie…! _Donatello lo reprendió_ ¡No le hables así a tu amigo! ¡Está pasando por un momento muy difícil…!

EL ojirrojo terminó de enhebrar una gruesa aguja de metal, y la hundió en la carne del conejo;

_ ¿Esto te duele…? _Donatello lo pinchó un par de veces más.

_ N-no… _se sorprendió Usagi, viendo la aguja entrando y saliendo de su carne_ Pero recuerdo cómo se sentía… es extraño.

_ Mmmm… _el ojirrojo frunció el ceño, pensativo_ Sigo sin entender qué salió mal… el agua del acuífero nunca antes me había fallado.

_ Necesito saberlo… ¿Seré un Zombie por siempre…? _quiso saber el conejo.

_ No lo sé. _admitió Donatello, bajando la mirada_ Hasta que no averigüemos lo que sucedió, será mejor no aventurar conclusiones… _sugirió_ Por el momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es cocer tus partes, y darte de beber té de Mandrágora. Ayudará a mantener tu cuerpo unido y te dará un aspecto "más humano"… también te ayudará con el olor.

A Usagi no lo satisfizo mucho ésa respuesta que digamos, y dirigió toda su ira y frustración hacia Leo:

_ ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo, Leonardo! _le gritó.

_ Mira, Usagi… _Leonardo tomó una profunda inspiración_ No justifico lo que hice. Pero tienes que admitir que si tú no hubieses andado de entrometido atrás mío ésa noche yo no…

_ ¡¿Estás tratando de echarme la culpa?! _se indignó el conejo_ ¡Leo, tú me asesinaste y me cortaste en pedacitos!

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡De acuerdo! ¡No trato de echarte la culpa! _recalcó la tortuga_ ¿Crees que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó?

_ ¡No me pongas ése tonito de "niño bueno que no rompe un plato", Leonardo! _Usagi ya tenía otra vez su cuello unido a la cabeza, y lo giró para ya no tener que ver a Leo_ Creí que éramos amigos… Que yo te importaba…

_ Sí me importas, Usagi… _insistió el ojiazul_ ¡Sólo por eso traté de revivirte! ¡Lo que pasó fue un accidente…! ¡De verdad!

_ ¡No fue ningún accidente! _afirmó el conejo_ Sólo querías quitarme del medio para poder estar con ése… ése…

_ ¡BASTA! _Raphael golpeó la mesa con un puño, haciendo temblar todo lo que había encima, incluyendo la cabeza de Usagi_ ¡El Psicodrama lo dejan para después, cuando terminemos de cocer a Usagi!

_ ¡Pero…! _Leonardo intentó añadir algo más, pero justo entonces Mikey entró en la cocina.

_ ¡Conseguí algo de ropa de la talla de Usagi! _dijo el pequeño Lolita, dejando su valioso hallazgo sobre la mesa_ También un par de zapatos…

_ Excelente, Mikey… _lo felicitó Donatello_ ¡Buen trabajo!

Michellangelo sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver la forma en que Usagi lo miraba;

_ Uhhh… ¿Te sientes mejor, Usagi…? _preguntó suavemente.

Usagi lo ignoró. En cambio, miró a Donatello, quien estaba terminando de cocer su pierna;

_ Sabía que había algo extraño en ustedes dos, cuando los vi esa noche… _dijo, haciendo memoria.

_ Usagi… _Raphael quiso hacerle una advertencia, para que cuidara sus modales con los hermanitos.

_ ¿Qué son ustedes, exactamente…? _siguió insistiendo el conejo.

_ Está bien, Raphie… _Donatello tranquilizó a su novio con una sonrisa_ Aún no le hemos explicado quiénes somos… y todo esto ya es bastante confuso para él.

_ ¡Gracias! _Usagi elevó los ojos al cielo_ ¡Al fin alguien que no cree que soy un "Rey del Drama", sólo porque me asesinaron…!

_ Ejem… _Donnie carraspeó, antes de hablar_ Mi nombre es Donatello, y él es mi hermano menor, Michellangelo. Hace mucho tiempo nuestros padres nos abandonaron en el bosque y vendimos nuestras almas para poder salir de allí y volver a cobrar venganza. _resumió_ Ahora somos íncubos… y vivimos felizmente aquí en las afueras de la ciudad, en lo que solía ser nuestra antigua casa.

Usagi se hubiera puesto pálido, de haber tenido un sistema circulatorio en funcionamiento. Creyó que oír explicaciones lo tranquilizaría, pero resultó todo lo contrario:

_ ¿U-ustedes son los niños de la historia…? _preguntó, con un hilo de voz_ ¡Es imposible! De seguir con vida deberían tener más de 50 años de edad…

_ De hecho tengo 62 años… y Mikey tiene 60… _Donatello terminó de cocer su otra pierna y ajustó bien las costuras_ Nuestros cuerpos no envejecen. Quedaron congelados en la edad que teníamos al momento de convertirnos en demonios…

_ No puedo creerlo… _el conejo miró otra vez a Mikey, y luego a Leonardo, que lo había tomado de la mano_ ¿Y ustedes viviendo aquí con ellos como si nada…? ¡¿Se volvieron locos?!

Leonardo abrió la boca para responder, pero Raphael se le adelantó:

_ Nosotros también somos demonios ahora, Usagi… _aclaró, antes de que el conejo dijera algo que lo hiciera enojar más aún_ Y por extraño que te parezca, decidimos convertirnos en íncubos por elección propia. Somos muy felices viviendo aquí con ellos...

_ ¿Estás de broma, verdad Raphael…? _Usagi no terminaba de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_ No es ninguna broma. _el ojiverde le ofreció otra vez la taza de té que Donatello había servido hacía diez minutos_ Ahora, por favor bébete esto para que dejes de apestar la casa y puedas ir afuera a discutir con Leonardo o lo que sea.

_ ¡No voy a beber nada! _Usagi se levantó de la silla y golpeó la mano de Raphael que sostenía la taza, arrojándola al suelo_ ¡Me largo! ¡USTEDES ESTÁN ENFERMOS!

De camino a la puerta, Usagi tomó un largo abrigo de la pila de ropa que Mikey le había conseguido, y se lo puso:

_ ¡Usagi, espera…! _Leonardo fue tras él_ ¡No puedes ir a ningún lado así! ¡Es mejor que te quedes con nosotros!

_ ¿Y ser una familia feliz a lo Frankenstein? _respondió el conejo, abriendo la puerta_ ¡No gracias!

Leonardo no se dio por vencido y lo siguió, cerrando la puerta tras él. De todas formas eso no hizo la diferencia, porque la discusión entre ambos aún se oía dentro de la casa… sobre todo frases como: _"¡esto es tu culpa, Leonardo!"_ , _"devuélveme mi oreja para que pueda largarme"_ y _"¡Ya no podré ver a mi familia nunca más…!"._

Donatello suspiró, y guardó los hilos y agujas otra vez en el costurero. Raphael refunfuñó y fue a cerrar las ventanas, para ya no escuchar más de esa discusión:

_ Por esto no me gustan los melodramas… _gruñó.

Mikey se puso a juntar la taza rota del piso, con una expresión tristona en su rostro con pecas:

_ Creo que no le agradamos mucho a Usagi… _murmuró, tristemente.

_ No dejes que ése cretino te haga sentir mal, Mikey. _le advirtió el ojiverde_ Su problema es con Leonardo… Cuanto menos nos involucremos con él, mejor. _Raphael vio que su novio llenaba una botella con el resto del té de Mandrágora_ ¿Y tú qué crees que haces, Donatello…?

_ Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos dejarlos resolver sus problemas solos… pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ante su condición de Zombie, Raphie... _explicó el ojirrojo, con calma_ Me encargaré de darle esto antes de que se vaya.

_ Se me ocurrió algo mientras buscaba ropa para él… _dijo Mikey, levantándose para tirar los pedazos de taza en el cesto de basura_ ¿No fue después de que enterramos a Usagi que inauguraron la planta nuclear de la ciudad…?

_ ¿Y eso qué…? _Raphael se cruzó de brazos.

Donatello, en cambio, vió la conexión de inmediato:

_ Oh, no… ¡La planta envenenó el agua de mi acuífero! _se lamentó_ ¡Por eso no funcionó! ¡Y ya nunca más volverá a funcionar…!

_ Donnie, tranquilo… Aún puedes cultivar calabazas con agua del grifo… _quiso tranquilizarlo Raphael.

_ No, Raphie… eso no es lo que me preocupa. _el mayor de los lolitas sacó el libro de recetas que había usado para preparar el té_ Aquí dice que en vez de té se puede preparar un concentrado de mandrágora… Lleva un par de meses hacerlo, pero puede "revivir" el cuerpo de Usagi lo suficiente como para matarlo otra vez e intentar de nuevo con el agua del acuífero… _Donatello cerró el libro_ Pero ahora…

Ninguno de los tres volvió a decir nada por un rato. Usagi y Leonardo seguían peleando afuera…

Mikey tragó saliva al oír que el conejo decía algo poco halagador sobre él y llamaba "pervertido" y "enfermo" a Leonardo:

_ Entonces… ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para volver a Usagi humano otra vez? _preguntó por última vez el de ojos claros.

_ Creo que no… _suspiró el de ojos rojos, mirando el líquido en la botella que sostenía_ Prepararé el concentrado de Mandrágora… pero Usagi tendrá que decidir si quiere seguir con su vida como un "no-muerto" o morir definitivamente.

Raphael se frotó el entrecejo, agotado;

_ ¿Puedo sugerir algo…? _comenzó a decir_ Lo único que deberías preparar ahora mismo es mi pastel de arándanos… porque no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda poner un pie afuera hasta dentro de un buen rato.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ ¿Entonces volverás a casa ahora que ya no pareces tanto un zombie…? _se esperanzó Nico, devolviéndole a su hermano la botella.

Usagi suspiró tristemente…

_ No, Nico. No puedo volver… no así. _respondió, clavando la mirada en el suelo_ De eso es de lo que quería hablarte. Ésta es la última vez que nos vemos.

_ ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? _se alarmó el menor de los dos.

_ Tengo que pensar en lo que haré… _declaró el mayor, solemnemente_ Y nada bueno puede pasarte si estás en contacto conmigo permanentemente…

_ ¡NO…!

_ Por eso debemos dejar de vernos. _concluyó Usagi, levantándose_ Adiós, Nico…

_ ¡No dejaré que te vayas! _Nico se colgó de su abrigo con uñas y dientes, comenzando a gimotear_ ¡Eres mi hermano mayor! ¡No puedes dejarme así nada más!

Usagi estaba tan conmovido como su pequeño hermano, pero no podía volverse atrás. Había tomado una decisión;

_ ¡Nico, no hagas esto más difícil! _Usagi trató de despegárselo_ Ya no puedo seguir siendo tu hermano. Trata de entender…

Nico estalló en llanto, abrazando la pierna de Usagi:

_ Pero… Pero… ¡Te necesito! ¡Quiero que vuelvas! _sollozó_ Toru es un pésimo hermano mayor…

_ Nico…

_ ¡Encontraremos la forma…! _suplicó el menor de los dos_ Por favor no me dejes… No te vayas, Usagi…

_ Mira lo que me pasó a mí por ser amigo de Leonardo. _sentenció Usagi, con voz grave_ Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es no dejarte convivir con cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales… como un hermano zombie.

_ Pero…

_ Tengo que hacerte ése favor. Aunque signifique no volvernos a ver… _concluyó el conejo, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza_ ¿Sí entiendes eso, verdad…?

Nico se tomó su tiempo en responder, ahogado entre sollozos e hipos… pero al final asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, si tenía que dejar ir a su hermano mayor para siempre… él también iba a poner sus condiciones:

_ Hoy llegó una feria a la ciudad… _dijo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el antebrazo_ ¿Podemos ir juntos…?

_ Nicoooo… _Usagi elevó la miraba al cielo.

_ ¡Por favor! _insistió el menor_ Hagamos una última cosa como hermanos… y luego nos despediremos si aún quieres eso.

Usagi frunció el ceño, considerando lo que su hermano menor le proponía. Se había prometido a sí mismo ser firme y no dejarse confundir por lo que Nico dijera…

Adoraba a su hermano menor, como al resto de sus hermanos. Debía alejarse de él por su bien... ¿Pero cómo negarle algo tan inocente como un último paseo juntos?

_ Está bien… Vayamos. _decidió_ ¿Pero no te castigarán mamá y papá por llegar tarde…?

_ En teoría, ya estoy castigado… _le explicó Nico, juntando todas sus cosas con una sonrisa_ Debía llegar a casa hace como dos horas…


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras los dos hermanos iban camino a la feria, para lo que creían iba a ser el último paseo que compartirían como familia, en la casa de las Lolitas era hora de la cena…

O por lo menos lo era para Raphael, cuyo voraz apetito no se cohibía a pesar de que ya iba por el tercer sándwich de carne cruda. Leonardo arrugó la nariz al verlo comer de ésa forma;

_ ¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido al masticar…? _se quejó_ Que seas un demonio no quiere decir que pierdas los modales, Raphael…

_ Jamás tuve modales al comer, así que en teoría… no estoy perdiendo nada… _le respondió el ojiverde, mientras ponía otro par de hamburguesas crudas en medio de dos panes_ Mmmm… Nunca pensé que las hamburguesas me gustarían mucho más crudas. ¡Podría comerlas todo el día!

_ Se nota… ¡Apenas les diste tiempo a que se descongelaran del todo! _siguió criticando el de ojos azules, mientras secaba con un paño el líquido que goteaba de la caja de cartón, la cual aún estaba cubierta por el hielo del congelador_ ¡Al menos limpia tu desastre!

_ ¿Por qué en vez de criticarme no vienes aquí y te preparas un sándwich también? _le propuso su amigo, como última medida antes de perder la paciencia_ Si no comes nada, te quedarás en los huesos…

_ Paso. Las hamburguesas crudas me caen fatales… _Leo siguió de largo hasta la heladera y se sirvió un vaso con leche_ Ahora que lo pienso, a Mikey tampoco le gustan demasiado…

El ojiazul comenzó a beber la leche, pensativo. En retrospectiva, mientras que Raphael había desarrollado un apetito incontrolable por la carne cruda, él seguía comiendo lo mismo de siempre. Donas, café, spaghetti, sopas enlatadas… lo mismo que solía comer antes de convertirse en íncubo.

Y su dulce Michelangelo estaba feliz de comer lo mismo que él. Le encantaban las donas azucaradas y la leche con chocolate…

Pero a su hermano mayor Donnie, aunque compartía una adicción similar por los pasteles con glaseado rosa y los dulces en general, era más común verlo unirse a Raphael en ésas cenas repletas de carne cruda, comiendo sándwiches de hamburguesas a medio descongelar.

Era extraño… O quizás solo eran una cosa más que tenían en común. Una casualidad romántica y nada más.

_ Mikeeeyy! _se escuchó gritar a Donatello_ Devuélveme mi muñeca!

Los hermanitos irrumpieron en la cocina, haciendo un gran escándalo. Donatello perseguía a Mikey, quien se escabulló detrás de Leo, y amenazó con darle una paliza si no le regresaba lo que estaba pidiéndole…

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí…? _Leonardo recogió afectuosamente a su niño en brazos, sonriendo.

_ Sí, ¿por qué el escándalo…? _Raphael recargó todo su peso sobre la mesa, apoyado en los codos.

_ ¡Mikey robó una de mis muñecas! ¡Últimamente robas todas mis cosas! _el de ojos rojos pateó el suelo con sus zapatitos de charol_ ¡Y LAS ENSUCIAS CON CHOCOLATE!

_ ¡No es cierto…! _Michelangelo se chupó los dedos para eliminar los restos de la golosina antes de que Donatello lo acusara de nuevo_ ¡Y yo no robé tu muñeca! Sólo la tomé prestada…

_ ¡Mentiroso! ¡Dámela ya mismo! _Donatello se puso a brincar alrededor de Leo, tratando de arañar a su hermano menor.

El ojiazul levantó a Mikey en alto, para protegerlo de los ataques del mayor. Hasta hacía un momento, la escena le había parecido divertida, e incluso tierna… pero ahora ya no estaba tan convencido.

Donatello prácticamente estaba echando humo por las orejas, y mantenía los dientes tan apretados que parecía que se los iba a quebrar en cualquier momento:

_ ¡Basta! ¡Donatello, cálmate por favor! _le pidió, poniéndose aún más lejos de su alcance_ Déjame arreglar esto, ¿si? _le propuso.

_ ¡Quiero mi muñeca! _rugió el ojirrojo_ ¡Haz que me la devuelva! ¡AHORA!

Leonardo intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Raphael, mientras éste se preparaba un nuevo sándwich. Al parecer el ojiverde también estaba sorprendido de que Donatello perdiera los estribos tan rápido…

Estaban todos de acuerdo en que Donatello no era el hermano mayor más paciente del mundo, pero ahora estaba simplemente fuera de quicio por muy poco.

Leonardo comenzó a negociar con Mikey, que se había hecho un ovillo entre sus brazos:

_ ¿Mikey, por qué no le devuelves a Donnie su muñeca? _le propuso_ Jugarás con ella otro día…

_ ¡Pero yo estoy aburrido ahora! _se negó el de ojos claros, abrazando el juguete.

_ Yo jugaré contigo… _sonrió Leonardo_ Podemos ir al ático y… No lo sé… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pijamada allí?

_ ¿En serio…?

_ Sí… Podemos llevar almohadas y encender algunas velas… _Leonardo logró al fin que los dedos regordetes de su niño dejaran ir la muñeca_ Será divertido…

Mikey sonrió, entusiasmado:

_ ¿Me leerás una historia…? _preguntó con sus ojitos claros brillando de la emoción.

Leonardo le devolvió la muñeca a su dueño original y después besó ruidosamente la frente de su niño. Sin decir nada más, lo acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y se encaminó hacia las escaleras del ático…

Donatello los siguió con la mirada, y profirió un gruñido al ver que Mikey rodeaba el cuello de Leo con sus brazos llenos de pecas y le sacaba la lengua:

_ ¡Grrrr…! ¡Leo y Mikey me ponen de muy mal humor…! _se quejó, pateando una silla.

_ Vaya… Leonardo se está volviendo interesante. _bromeó el de ojos verdes_ Ha hecho enojar a muchas personas últimamente…

El ojirrojo no apreció el chiste y después de recoger la silla que había pateado, la acercó ruidosamente a la mesa. Luego se sentó, murmurando algo entre dientes y estrujando la muñeca entre sus manos:

_ ¡Desearía que Leonardo fuese más rígido con él…!

_ ¿Qué más da…? Querías que te quitara a Mikey de encima y lo hizo… _destacó el más alto_ A quién le importa qué método use…

_ ¡Es que es tan diplomático y calmado! _Donatello comenzó a pellizcar un trozo de pan nerviosamente_ ¡Así Mickey nunca le hará caso y volverá a poner sus dedos pegajosos sobre mis muñecas antes de que te des cuenta…!

Raphael terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca, y se quedó viendo a su novio con el ceño fruncido por largo rato, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo:

_ ¿Qué te ocurre que estás tan irritable…? _preguntó al fin.

_ ¡Yo no estoy irritable! _Donatello le dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

_ No te he visto jugar con ésas cosas ni una sola vez… _señaló Raphael, mirando la muñeca_ Y te he visto conservar la calma en peores situaciones... No entiendo por qué ahora te portas como una gallina con la cabeza cortada.

_ ¡Yo no…! ¡Arghhh! ¡VETE AL DEMONIO RAPHAEL! _Donatello dejó la mesa (y la muñeca por la cual había hecho tanto escándalo) y se alejó pateando el suelo.

_ ¡Espera! ¡Donnie! _Raphael sujetó uno de sus bracitos_ Trata de calmarte un poco…

_ ¡Me calmaré cuando vea a Leonardo poniendo a raya a Mikey como corresponde…! _gruñó el ojirrojo, tirando para zafarse de su agarre.

_ Muy bien, muy bien… _Raphael trató de aplicar un poco de la diplomacia que Leo siempre usaba en su pequeño y ofuscado novio_ La próxima vez que Michellangelo se pase de la raya, convenceré a Leo para que le dé unas buenas nalgadas… ¿Eso te hace feliz?

Donatello frunció el ceño, y se quedó viendo a Raphael:

_ ¿Unas… qué? _repitió, alzando una ceja.

_ Nalgadas… _repitió su novio, soltando su brazo_ ¿No es eso lo que querías…?

_ ¿Qué son "nalgadas"…? _preguntó Donatello, confundido.

Raphael estaba a punto de morder el sándwich que había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa, pero el bocadillo se quedó a centímetros de su boca cuando escuchó la pregunta:

_ ¿En serio…? _se burló, divertidísimo_ ¿Tus padres no te nalgueaban cuando eras niño y hacías de las tuyas…?

Donatello no entendió qué era lo que su novio encontraba tan divertido…

_ Nosotros éramos buenos niños… _le recordó al ojiverde, cruzándose de brazos_ No hacíamos "de las nuestras"… _explicó_ Y de todas formas ellos eran demasiado indiferentes respecto a Mikey y a mí…

_ Ya veo… _Raphael sonrió perversamente, enseñando todos sus dientes_ Bien, creo que me corresponde mostrarte entonces…

El ojiverde se acercó a Donatello, que permanecía parado muy derecho y de brazos cruzados en el medio de la cocina. Se colocó detrás de él y sujetó la falda de su vestido.

Luego de levantarla bien arriba, sostuvo el sándwich a medio comer con su boca y usó su mano ahora libre para asestar una buena nalgada en las pompas de Donatello…

_ ¡Eek…! _Donatello se tambaleó un poco por el impacto, y casi al instante se llevó las manos a la boca.

Raphael soltó su falda y comenzó a reírse al ver su rostro pasando por todos los tonos de rojo. Había sido muy divertido tomarlo por sorpresa de ésa manera:

_ ¿Qué tal, eh…? _se burló_ Apuesto a que es exactamente lo que te hacía falta para calmarte…

_ ¡Raphie…! ¡Eso no fue…! _Donatello se frotó el sitio en donde había recibido el golpe. Le ardía… pero ahora comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo muy extraño_ Nnnhgg… ¡Eres malo!

_ Claro que sí… _admitió Raphael, sin que tuvieran que insistirle demasiado_ Y tú también te has estado comportando muy mal… _le recordó_ Creo que necesitas otras más de ésas, y pronto.

_ ¡No…! _Donatello se sonrojó más y se estiró la falda del vestido, como si Raphael fuese a aplicar su sugerencia de inmediato.

_ Vamos, Donnie… No finjas. Ya conozco ésa mirada. _el más alto se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo altanero_ Sé que te gustó…

_ ¡Claro que no…! _negó el pequeño lolita, poniéndose aún más rojo.

_ Bien… Pero si cambias de opinión… _Raphael terminó su sándwich y salió por la puerta, sacudiéndose las manos_ Te estaré esperando escaleras arriba…

Donatello lo escuchó subir las escaleras hacia la habitación que ambos compartían. Frunció el ceño y volvió a tocarse en el lugar en el que seguramente estaban los dedos de Raphael marcados en rojo.

Tragó saliva… y medio segundo después él también salió por la puerta y subió las escaleras.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minutos después…

Raphael lo estaba esperando, sentado en el borde de la cama y mirando hacia la puerta. Cuando ésta se abrió con un chirrido sonrió, viendo comprobado lo que había dicho: a Donatello le había gustado ésa nalgada más de lo que admitía…

El pequeño lolita entró en la habitación dando pasos cortos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Aún estaba levemente sonrojado cuando su novio le hizo un gesto para que cerrara la puerta detrás de él:

_ Cierra la puerta. _dijo Raphael con autoridad_ Es hora de una pequeña actuación…

Donatello tragó saliva y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Tal parecía que Raphael sería el que llevaría las riendas ésa noche…

Luego de obedecer y poner el seguro a la puerta para asegurarse de que no serían molestados, el ojirrojo se acercó a la cama.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Raphael acercó su mano y le acarició el rostro, sonriendo perversamente:

_ Has sido un niño malo, Donatello… _dijo.

_ S-sí, Raphie… _las piernas del pequeño lolita temblaron de emoción.

El ojiverde acarició su dulce rostro con el pulgar;

_ Te mereces un castigo…

_ Sí… A-así es, Raphie… _Donatello permitió que lo sujetara de un brazo, y lo jalara para ponerlo sobre su regazo.

Su novio lo acomodó con autoridad sobre sus duras y gruesas piernas, y se encargó de levantar la falda de su vestido. Los movimientos de Raphael eran decididos y certeros… ciertamente se notaba que al más alto le gustaba hacer de líder en algunas ocasiones.

_ No traes ligas… _lo elogió, observando sus piernitas sólo enfundadas con coquetas medias de seda hasta los muslos_ Eso es perfecto. Viene muy bien para lo que vamos a hacer esta noche…

Donatello se removió, a medio camino entre la ansiedad y los nervios. Aquella era una posición rara, colgando de las piernas de Raph y con la otra mitad de su cuerpo elevada…

Sintió la falda de su vestido enrollada hacia arriba. El tul y las capas de encaje derramándose hacia todos lados, muy cerca de su nuca…

Pero lo que más lo hizo estremecerse fue saber que su trasero quedaba bien expuesto. A merced de lo que Raphael quisiera hacerle…

Éste sonrió, disfrutando en grande de la visión de ése redondo traserito bien arriba y apenas protegido por unas diminutas braguitas blancas de encaje que ni siquiera llegaban a tapar del todo las pompas del pequeño lolita…

Primero lo acarició con suavidad, como "decidiendo" por dónde comenzar. Donatello estaba esperando a que removiera sus braguitas de su sitio, pero el primer golpe fue igual de sorpresivo que el que había recibido en la cocina… por encima de su ropa su ropa interior.

_ ¡Ah…! _Donatello apretó los ojos, y sus manitas aferraron como pudieron los pliegues del pantalón del más alto. Raphael comenzó una serie de nalgadas un tanto suaves pero rítmicas… y sin detenerse.

El ojirrojo permaneció encorvado sobre el regazo del más alto, al principio un poco tenso y aguantando estoicamente los golpes con ojos y dientes apretados, escuchando el sonido que hacía la mano de su novio cada vez que se estrellaba contra sus pompas. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta que aquello no tenía demasiado sentido… Raphael no estaba golpeándolo tan duro. Aquellas palmadas sólo picaban un poco, y apenas habían teñido de rosa su redonda colita.

Raphael se detuvo un momento, para dejar que Donatello asimilara un poco las sensaciones. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver a su pequeño lolita suspirar bajito y relajarse sobre su regazo; estirándose y cerrando los ojos, como un felino que encuentra un cómodo sitio para echarse una siesta…

_ ¿Te gusta…? _preguntó con suavidad, acariciando las pompas expuestas de Donatello con la yema de los dedos.

El pequeño lolita asintió, sonrojándose…

_ Mhhmmm… _ronroneó, con los párpados entrecerrados.

Miraba a Raphael por entre sus párpados coquetos, de largas pestañas, provocador. Su retaguardia sentía un agradable cosquilleo. Quería un poco más de eso.

Y Raphael estaba dispuesto a dárselo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La feria de la ciudad estaba llena de gente, casi no se podía caminar cómodamente entre los puestos de juegos y comidas… lo que ponía nervioso a Usagi.

Tenía miedo de que alguien chocara con él y sus brazos se desprendieran, o que alguien sintiera su mal olor flotando por encima del olor a comida chatarra. Por supuesto, exageraba… el té de mandrágora que Donatello había preparado para él había atenuado todas ésas "características" de zombie, al punto de que podría pasar por una persona normal si quisiera.

Pero como Zombie novato que era, Usagi no podía dejar de ignorar del todo ésas "paranoias" por mucho que lo intentara.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. De repente se sentía observado…

El conejo se caló más el sombrero sobre los ojos, y levantó el cuello de su abrigo para cubrirse mejor el rostro. Debió considerar la posibilidad de que alguien lo reconociera antes de ceder a las súplicas de su hermano…

Miró alrededor, pero nadie lo miraba directamente. Todas las personas que estaban allí se encontraban felices y entretenidas, distraídas con las actividades, los juegos y la comida. Nadie le prestaba atención al extraño vestido de negro.

" _Debo tranquilizarme un poco… Por Nico…"_ se repitió mentalmente el conejo, dándole alcance a su hermano.

Nico acaba de ganar un premio en un juego atinarle al objetivo con un rifle: un enorme oso de felpa blanco.

_ Yo quería un perro… pero ya se acabaron. _se quejó el conejito, mirando su premio_ Los osos de felpa son para las niñas.

Usagi acarició su cabeza y lo despeinó, riendo:

_ Tienes muy buena puntería, hermano. _lo felicitó_ Te alentaría a cazar patos de verdad… pero no apruebo las cacerías de ningún tipo.

_ ¿Crees que haya alguien que quiera cazarte a ti…? _preguntó Nico, mirándolo con sus ojitos preocupados_ Ya sabes… Como los Cazafantasmas… O los cazadores de vampiros, como Van Hellsing…

_ Miras demasiadas películas, Nico… _lo tranquilizó el mayor_ Los "No-muertos" estamos hasta abajo en la lista de las presas más peligrosas. A menos que me vuelva loco y comience a perseguir a la gente para comerme sus cerebros, no creo que nadie quiera cazarme…

_ Mmm… ¿Y si pasa? _Nico estrujó su premio contra el pecho, preocupado.

_ Si no pasó hasta ahora… _canturreó el conejo, dándole un pequeño empujón cariñoso_ ¡Nico, tranquilo! Ya te expliqué que después de ésta noche no me verás más… no tienes que preocuparte por verme comer cerebros.

_ Ésa no era la respuesta que yo quería… _se entristeció el menor.

Ambos llegaron hasta las puertas de la atracción principal de la feria: el Túnel del Terror.

Niko se volvió loco por entrar, colocándose en la fila de inmediato. Usagi lo siguió y mientras esperaban, sintió otro escalofrío…

Otra vez miró detrás de él. Nadie.

El que cobraba las entradas le entregó a Usagi y a un par de adultos en la fila un folleto, en el que se rogaba a personas hipertensas o mujeres embarazadas que salieran de la fila.

Niko pronto se apoderó del folleto –era buen material para comenzar a armar ésos diarios de los que había hablado con Cabeza Metálica- y leyó en voz alta:

_ Aquí dice que el túnel está lleno de las obras de un renombrado artista… ¡Hace las esculturas de cera más aterradoras que hayas visto!

_ Qué bien… _suspiró Usagi, bastante lejos de emocionarse.

_ ¡Algunas personas incluso llegan a creer que son de verdad…! _Niko guardó el folleto en su mochila_ ¡Esto será fabuloso!

Usagi ya comenzaba a pensar en que su hermano estaba algo trastornado... ¿Qué niño de su edad se emociona así por entrar a un túnel de terror y ver momias hechas con cera?

El encargado del Túnel abrió las puertas y les indicó que ya podían pasar. Le entregó a Usagi y a Nico una linterna a cada uno, las cuales debían devolver al salir por el otro lado, y luego cerró las puertas detrás de ellos, dejándolos en medio de una absoluta oscuridad…

_ ¿El túnel se recorre caminando…? _se alarmó Usagi, encendiendo su linterna_ ¿No nos van a subir a un carrito, ni nada…?

_ ¡Vamos, será divertido! _Nico encendió su linterna y comenzó a caminar paso rápido, dejando a su hermano detrás de él.

_ ¡Nico, espera…! ¡No te alejes tanto de mí, te puedes perder!

El túnel pronto se estrechó, y las obras del escultor comenzaron a aparecer…

Quien hubiese planeado ésa atracción, era verdaderamente un experto en causar terror. Los muñecos no salían de la nada, sostenidos con hilos transparentes, ni gritando "BOO!" a los que recorrían la atracción.

En cambio, los supuestos "cadáveres" aparecían aquí y allá… tirados, apilados. Algunos en la posición en que murieron. Usagi tragó saliva, mientras caminaba detrás de Nico, quien por el contrario parecía un niño en una dulcería…

_ ¡Ojalá permitieran sacar fotografías! _se emocionó_ ¡Esto es fabuloso!

Usagi se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de una chica en la lejanía –probablemente de otro grupo de gente que recorría el túnel en ése mismo momento- pero éste se extinguió casi al instante.

El conejo iluminó con su linterna algunas de las "momias" que tenían que esquivar para seguir camino. Sí que eran realistas. La carne estaba pegada a los huesos, reseca. La ropa –si es que tenían- estaba hecha girones, teñida de un rojo parduzco.

Miró con más atención…

Algunos cuerpos tenían el arco de las costillas al descubierto. Éstos huesos también estaban lleno de girones de tela pegados y pellejos de "piel" seca adheridos aquí y allá… pero lo que más asustó a Usagi fue ver que estaban quebrados alrededor de la zona del corazón… como si alguien hubiese metido la mano para sacar el órgano mientras aún latía.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar ésa horrible imagen de su cabeza. Éste escultor tenía mucha imaginación… de verdad.

" _Estoy bastante seguro de que no quiero conocerlo…"_ decidió. " _Ni siquiera para felicitarlo por su increíble y macabro trabajo…"_

Pronto la luz de su linterna encontró más cosas de las cuales asustarse: un cadáver con los dientes arrancados. No muy lejos de allí descansaba la pinza que habían usado para ello…

_ Enfermizo… _el conejo apretó los dientes.

Más gritos se escucharon. Quiso apretar el paso, pero su pie pisó algo extraño…

Cuando apuntó con la linterna vio que era un hueso. Se había desecho. Estaba tan seco y tieso que el pie de Usagi lo había convertido en polvo…

" _¿No es de cera…?"_ se extrañó el mayor de los dos hermanos.

Miró alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto "romper" propiedad de la feria… pero entonces se dio cuenta: Nico ya no estaba con él.

_ ¿Nico…? _lo llamó una y otra vez_ ¡Más te vale que no me estés jugando una broma! ¡Ven aquí…! ¡NICO!

Su hermano había desaparecido. Usagi avanzó por el túnel a paso rápido, llamándolo…

Trató de mantener la calma. No podía ser que alguien le hubiese arrebatado a su hermano. ¿Quién iba a querer hacer eso?

Calma. Su hermano menor no podía ir muy lejos. Alguien encontraría a Nico antes que él y entonces…

_ ¡Maldición…! _la linterna de Usagi comenzó a fallar. El conejo le dio un par de golpes y la sacudió un poco, hasta hacerla funcionar otra vez… o algo así.

Mientras trataba de arreglar la linterna, algunos pasos se oyeron cerca de él. Pasos pesados. Lentos. Aterradores…

Usagi retrocedió unos pasos, presionando el interruptor de la linterna frenéticamente, rogando que encendiera. Los pasos se acercaban a él… podía escuchar claramente a alguien respirando ruidosamente en medio de aquella oscuridad absoluta.

_ ¿Q-quien está ahí…? _se atrevió a preguntar, temblando de pies a cabeza.

De pronto la linterna encendió, y reveló que había alguien parado frente a él.

Antes de que pudiera iluminarle la cara, la figura pronunció unas palabras con su voz rasposa y gutural...

_ Al fin te encontré. Mi amor…

Entonces se abalanzó sobre Usagi. Y la oscuridad volvió a ser completa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto…

Leonardo había llevado al ático un montón de almohadas y algunas mantas. Mientras tanto su niño se había encargado de llevar bocadillos y de encender sus velas rojas favoritas;

_ ¿Tenemos todo…? _se aseguró el más alto_ No quiero volver a bajar y pasar frente a la habitación de Raphael y Donatello… Creo que están haciendo "sus cosas" allí…

_ Sí, lo sé… Yo también como que los oigo… _estuvo de acuerdo el de ojos claros.

_ ¿Cómo puedes oírlos desde aquí…? _se rió Leonardo, tomando asiento e invitando a su niño para que se sentara en su regazo.

_ Talentos de íncubo… _respondió el pequeño lolita, aceptando su invitación y haciéndose un ovillo en el regazo de su novio_ Olfateamos y oímos cosas a distancia…

Leonardo alzó una ceja:

_ Pero yo no puedo hacer eso… _dudó.

_ Tal vez no lo has intentado con decisión. _se encogió de hombros el pequeño_ ¡Apresúrate a leerme algo, así puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no sean Rapha y Donnie! ¡Eww!

El más alto dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se concentró en complacer a su niño:

_ ¿Cuál quieres…? _preguntó, alargando la mano hacia la pila de libros de Mikey.

_ Elige tú uno al azar… _le propuso el de rostro con pecas, como si fuese un juego muy divertido_ ¡Yo cerraré los ojos!

Leonardo sonrió, enternecido con las payasadas de Mikey:

_ De acuerdo… Mmmm…

El más alto estuvo a punto de elegir uno de princesas, pero entonces se topó con un libro más pequeño. Discreto, con tapas de cuero reseco.

_ Nunca antes había visto éste… parece que tiene poemas y leyendas… _dijo, abriéndolo_ Veamos…

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Había una vez un tigre, que se enamoró locamente de un conejo…_

 _Todas las noches soñaba con su pelaje blanco y su valentía, y suspiraba su nombre._

 _Así que un día, decidió dar la espalda a su especie. Abandonar a su hembra y a sus cachorros y dejar atrás su hogar… para ir a cortejar a su enamorado._

 _Las tierras que habitaban los conejos estaban bien protegidas de los felinos como él, y no pasó mucho tiempo sin que el tigre pisara una de las trampas._

 _El suelo se abrió bajo sus patas, y cayó dentro de un profundo hoyo cavado en la tierra._

 _Con el intruso capturado, los muchos conejos que custodiaban las madrigueras salieron de sus escondites y rodearon el agujero… listos para hacer llover un montón de flechas y piedras sobre la cabeza del tigre en cuanto éste moviera un solo bigote._

 __ ¿Quién eres y qué quieres…? _lo interrogó el líder de los conejos, sin sospechar que él era la razón por la cual el tigre se había acercado tanto a sus tierras_ No se le permite a los tuyos venir aquí…_

 __ He venido por ti… _respondió el tigre, simplemente_ Tú eres lo que quiero._

 _Los conejos se miraron los unos a los otros, incrédulos. Algunos rieron, pero el líder les llamó la atención para que no se distrajeran y bajaran la guardia:_

 __ No me interesas. _declaró, secamente._

 __ ¡Espera…! _el tigre lo llamó por su nombre_ ¡Te he traído unas ofrendas, para que me aceptes!_

 _El tigre les enseñó lo que traía en su costal: los restos de los cazadores que habían diezmado a los conejos la primavera pasada. Les había roto el cuello y luego despellejado, tal y como ellos habían hecho con los conejos._

 _Pero los conejos se horrorizaron con la macabra ofrenda:_

 __ A los conejos no nos interesa la venganza… _declaró el líder de la conejera, asqueado._

 _Pero el felino no se amedrentó con tal respuesta…_

 __ También les he traído la llave del huerto de los topos. Su líder habló conmigo y dejará entrar a los conejos para que coman lo que quieran… _anunció_ De todas formas a ellos no les interesan los frutos de la tierra. Prefieren comer los gusanos que viven en ella…_

 _Los conejos intercambiaron otra mirada, ciertamente más interesados en ésta ofrenda que en la anterior… pero el líder de la conejera ni siquiera lo consideró:_

 __ Tenemos suficiente comida en nuestros propios huertos. _dijo_ A los conejos no nos interesa la codicia…_

 _Ya iba a dar la orden para que sus camaradas dieran muerte al intruso, cuando el tigre anunció que tenía una tercer ofrenda…_

 _La más importante de todas…_

 __ Te ofrezco mi corazón…_

 _El líder de los conejos estalló en carcajadas, mientras sus pares lo observaban;_

 __ ¡Jajaja…! ¿Por qué desearía yo tu corazón? _se burló el conejo_ Te he dicho que no me interesas. Tengo ya una hembra e hijos suficientes…_

 __ No estoy hablando sólo de amor. _insistió el felino_ Te entrego la devoción completa y absoluta de todas mis reencarnaciones… Estaré en todas tus vidas… para servirte._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_ Ummm… Qué extraño. _Leo pasó la hoja_ Parece que alguien arrancó las páginas…

_ ¿En serio? _Mikey estiró el cuello para espiar el interior del libro.

_ Hay otros poemas e historias después de ésta. _el más alto pasó el dedo por donde estaban los "rastros" de las páginas arrancadas_ Pero ésta es la única que no tiene final…

_ ¡Hey, ya recuerdo éste libro! _dijo Mikey_ ¡Es de Donatello!

_ Entonces sí es cierto que robas algunas de sus cosas ¿eh…? _lo provocó el ojiazul.

_ ¡Él me lo prestó! _se defendió el de ojos claros_ Pero también me dijo que la historia del conejo y el tigre era demasiado para mí… y que me daría pesadillas y me asustaría tanto que mojaría mis bragas.

_ ¿En serio…?

_ Sí… pero sólo éramos humanos cuando me dijo eso. _recordó Michellangelo, peinando los lacitos de su vestido_ Creo que fue él quien arrancó las páginas, para protegerme.

_ Oh…

Leonardo se quedó viendo las descoloridas ilustraciones que exhibían las páginas de ése viejo libro por un momento, y Mikey adivinó en lo que estaba pensando:

_ Lamento que Usagi no haya querido hacer las paces contigo… _suspiró el pequeño lolita.

_ Bueno… tiene motivos para no querer volver a hablar conmigo… _admitió Leonardo, abrazándolo.

El más pequeño se acurrucó mejor contra él, y suspiró una segunda vez, con gran tristeza;

_ No dejo de pensar que… si aquella noche… Yo no te hubiera pedido que vinieras a la casa conmigo y te hubiera dejado estar con tu amigo…

_ ¡Mikey, no…! _lo interrumpió el ojiazul_ No quiero que te culpes por lo que pasó. Ya te lo he dicho.

_ Pero…

_ Lo que sucedió esa noche fue un asunto entre Usagi y yo… _insistió, acunando su cara con pecas_ Sé que tratamos de compensárselo y sólo lo empeoramos… pero teníamos buenas intenciones. Ya encontraremos la manera de resolverlo.

Mikey se atrevió a sonreír, un poco:

_ Siempre eres tan positivo respecto a todo… _suspiró_ ¿Cómo lo haces?

Leonardo le respondió besándolo dulcemente. Y como sus labios estaban muy sabrosos los besó de nuevo. Y de nuevo…

Él era su motivo para ser positivo. Su pequeño era todo lo que necesitaba para mantenerse cuerdo, en calma… y feliz. A pesar de todo.

_ ¿Trajiste algunos dulces…? _quiso saber el más alto_ De repente tengo deseos de postre…

_ Tengo algunos ositos de goma… y malvaviscos. _le informó su pequeño, echando mano a los paquetes que tenía con él_ ¿De cuáles quieres?

_ Mmmm… Que sean ositos de goma. Tengo una idea…

Leonardo le pidió a Michellangelo que se recostara en el suelo, y se inclinó sobre él mientras rasgaba el envoltorio de ositos de goma:

_ Levántate el vestido. _le indicó_ Descúbrete el estómago. Así, muy bien…

_ ¡Leoooo…! _Mikey comenzó a reírse, ansioso. Las cintas y vuelitos de su vestido naranja se desparramaron sobre el suelo de madera_ ¿Qué tramas…?

_ Es sólo un pequeño juego… _lo tranquilizó el ojiazul, haciendo un camino de osos de gomitas de colores sobre su estómago.

Cuando terminó de acomodar los dulces sobre el plastrón de su pequeño, se apartó para contemplar su obra y sonrió. Michelangelo lucía muy bien con ése "tren" de dulcecitos arriba suyo.

_ ¿Y ahora…? _quiso saber el de ojos claros.

_ Y ahora te comeré… _bromeó Leo, inclinándose sobre él una vez más para recoger con su boca los ositos.

_ ¡Leo! ¡No! _Mikey emitió una risita nerviosa cuando su novio recogió el primer osito con la lengua, lamiendo el sitio en su plastrón_ ¡Me haces cosquillas…!

_ Trata de no reírte o se caerán… y tendré que comenzar de nuevo. _Leo besó ruidosamente el lugar de donde había juntado el dulce, y trató de comerse otro.

Estuvieron con ese "inocente" jugueteo por un rato: Leonardo devoraba los dulcecitos uno por uno, lamiendo aquí y allá. Repartiendo besos húmedos y ruidosos sobre el plastrón de su pequeño lolita mientras éste reía y suspiraba…

Su niño olía tan dulce. Su piel siempre se sentía tan tibia cada vez que la probaba con sus besos…

Finalmente los ositos de goma se acabaron, y Leonardo llevó sus manos a sus rodillas con hoyuelos, para separarle las piernas y así poder echarse entre ellas:

_ Me pregunto si tú fueras un dulce… _murmuró_ ¿Qué tipo de dulce serías?

Mikey revoleó los ojos, e hizo una mueca:

_ Pues… Donnie dice que soy un malvavisco… _comentó con poco entusiasmo_ ¿Tú crees que parezco un malvavisco?

_ ¿Porque eres dulce y redondo y regordete…? _adivinó el ojiazul, sonriendo. Al parecer a su niño no le caía muy en gracia que lo apodaran "malvavisco".

_ Supongo…

_ Si eres un malvavisco… entonces eres el malvavisco más dulce y delicioso que haya comido en toda mi vida. _declaró el más alto antes de besar el interior de sus rodillas con hoyuelos.

Avanzó hasta sus muslos tiernos y regordetes. Con deleite. Con besos ruidosos y pausados, como si lo saboreara de a mordisquitos…

_ ¡N-no vayas a morderme! _le advirtió el pequeño, con sus piernitas removiéndose ansiosas e inquietas.

Leonardo le guiñó un ojo:

_ Sabes que no te morderé a menos que lo pidas…

Siguió trazando un camino de besos hasta su ropa interior. Se detuvo un momento para oír gemir y suspirar a su niño… al parecer Mikey estaba impaciente por sus besos;

_Te gusta esto, ¿no? _preguntó, antes de besarlo por encima de su ropa interior_ Siempre quieres más…

_ S-sí… Me gusta cuando me besas allí, Leo… _su niño gimió bajito, alzando las caderas.

_ ¿Quieres más…? _lo provocó el ojizul, pasando la lengua por sobre la tela. Haciendo un camino brillante.

_ Uhuhhh… Siii… _el de ojos claros se cubrió la cara con sus manitas enguantadas, y separó más las piernas.

El de ojos azules rió suavemente, y le dio lo que quería; besando aquí y allá la suave tela de sus pantys. Pasando la lengua por encima de los dibujos de florecitas en la tela estampada…

Nunca entendió por qué a Mikey le gustaba tanto aquello, pero tampoco pasaba demasiado tiempo cuestionándoselo: los gemidos y sollozos de su niño eran tan dulces. Lo embriagaban.

Cuando la ropa interior de Mikey estuvo bien húmeda, decidió seguir la apuesta, y tiró de la delicada prenda con sus dientes para retirarla de su sitio.

Su niño se sonrojó todavía más cuando Leo bajó sus braguitas por sus piernas y se las quitó, dejando al descubierto su pequeña erección;

_ ¿N-no vas a desvestirme primero…? _quiso saber, aún tendido sobre el suelo y tratando de cubrirse con sus manitas_ Ni siquiera me has quitado los zapatos todavía…

_ No. Me gusta cómo te ves así… _Leonardo apartó sus manos del camino, y volvió a separarle sus piernitas_ Sostén la falda del vestido hacia arriba, por favor… y ésta pierna.

Mikey obedeció, sosteniendo con una mano el tul de la falda, para que no estorbara. Y con su otra mano mantuvo una de sus piernas regordetas bien pegada al pecho:

_ Eso es… muy bien. _Leonardo besó la frente de su pequeño, contento con su cooperación.

Su mano derecha acarició el rostro de Mikey, pasando el pulgar por una de sus mejillas sonrojadas y cubiertas de pecas, y al final se detuvo justo sobre sus labios entreabiertos;

_ Abre… _le indicó, antes de introducir sus dedos dentro de la húmeda y caliente boca de su niño. Salieron de allí ensalivados, y se dirigieron hasta su entrada.

_ ¡Nghh…! _Michelangelo contuvo una exclamación cuando los dedos de Leonardo entraron en él.

Leonardo se sobresaltó por un momento, pensando en que lo había lastimado, pero antes de que se disculpara el pequeño lolita emitió un largo gemido, cerrando los ojos:

_ L-lo siento… _suspiró, temblando un poco_ E-es que se siente muy bien cuando… Uhh… tú lo haces…

El mayor no comprendió a la primera lo que su niño le decía, pero entonces se dio cuenta…

_ Mikey… ¿Te has estado masturbando…? _preguntó, sorprendido.

_ ¡No te burles de mí…! _sollozó Mikey, aún más rojo que antes. Estaba tan avergonzado que trató de cubrirse el rostro con el tul de la falda que sostenía.

_ No me burlo… _le aseguró su novio, sonriendo_ Pienso que es muy sexy.

_ ¿E-en serio…?

_ Sí… aunque… _el ojiazul comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de él, muy suavemente a mediad que hablaba_ Si lo que querías era desahogarte un poco, sólo tenías que avisarme… Con gusto te hubiese ayudado…

_ Ahhhhh… Ah… _el más pequeño se dejó caer hacia atrás, aferrando ésta vez ambas piernas, para que los dedos de Leo trabajaran mejor_ Es que… No sabía cómo decírtelo… Ahhh… U-últimamente estoy muy necesitado… _explicó entre gemidos de placer_ N-un-unca antes me había sentido a-así… ¡Ahh, Leo…!

Los dedos del más alto comenzaron a embestirlo rítmicamente. Al parecer habían encontrado un punto dulce dentro del cuerpo del más pequeño, y Leonardo no iba a desperdiciar ése hallazgo.

Para cuando introdujo un tercer dedo, su niño ya se retorcía y jadeaba en medio de los intensos temblores del orgasmo:

_ Ahhh… L-leo… ¡Gahhh…! _Mikey trataba de contenerse, en vano_ ¡V-voy a venirme! Ahhh… Ah… Y-ya no puedo…

_ Hazlo… _lo alentó Leonardo. Era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ése delicioso espectáculo: su niño yacía de espaldas en el suelo de madera, dulcemente sonrojado… sus ojitos llorosos y sus labios húmedos, hinchados de tanto mordérselos_ Acaba para mí, mi dulce pequeño… Quiero verte…

No pasó mucho antes de que Mikey cumpliera con lo que Leonardo le pedía, y dijera el nombre de su novio en medio de un largo y entrecortado gemido, mientras bañaba su vientre y sus piernas regordetas con sus propios fluidos.

_ Ohhh… Ahhh… L-leo… H-hice un desastre… _se lamentó el pequeño lolita entre jadeos, al ver que los vuelitos de su lindo vestido ahora estaban pegoteados con semen.

_ Tranquilo, Mikey… _Leonardo preparó las braguitas que le había quitado momentos atrás, para usarlas como trapo_ Te ayudaré a limpiarte…

El pequeño lolita se incorporó, sentándose en el suelo de madera. Aún respiraba entrecortadamente cuando Leonardo descubrió el persistente "problema" entre sus piernas:

_ ¿Sigues excitado…? _se sorprendió, sonriendo divertido.

_ ¿Qué…? ¡Espera! _Michellangelo apartó la falda de su vestido_ ¡Pero… Esto no puede ser…!

_ Vaya, vaya… Aún con ganas de jugar… _canturreó el mayor.

_ ¡L-leo! _el de ojos claros se ruborizó_ ¡Dijiste que no te burlarías de mí!

Pero Leonardo silenció sus protestas con un dulce beso:

_ Ya entiendo de qué hablabas antes. Qué vergonzoso debe de ser para ti, mi dulce Michelangelo…

_ D-debe ser la luna llena… ya sabes que le pasan cosas extrañas a los íncubos cuando la luna termina de llenarse…

_ Eso explica el mal carácter de Donnie… _estuvo de acuerdo el mayor, comenzando a desabrocharse los pantalones_ Pero que Raphael se encargue se eso. Y yo me encargaré de resolver esto…

El ojiazul tomó a Mikey por las caderas, y lo ayudó a ponerse boca abajo en el suelo. El pequeño lolita separó las piernas y elevó su trasero, para facilitarle las acciones a su novio.

_ Ahhh… Leo… _Mikey alcanzó a tomar una almohada y la mordió, mientras Leonardo lo penetraba y comenzaba a embestirlo sin demora.

_ Ohhh… Mikey… _el más alto se introdujo en el con más fuerza, completamente extasiado_ Eres tan… tan delicioso…

La habitación se inundó con un coro de los jadeos de Leonardo, y los dulces gemidos del pequeño lolita... Transcurrieron varios "rounds" antes de que pudieran estar seguros de que ambos estaban completamente satisfechos.

Leo se apartó de él, y se quedó viendo cómo su semilla escurría por entre las pompas de su niño… y goteaba hasta el piso de madera, haciendo un charquito mientras Mikey aún temblaba y respiraba agitado, en medio de las últimas oleadas de placer.

Sin dudas guardaría ésa deliciosa imagen en su cabeza para futuras fantasías.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¡Hay…! ¡R-raphieee…! _Donatello profirió un largo y tortuoso gemido, retorciéndose sobre el regazo de su novio, pero éste lo mantenía firmemente aprisionado_ ¡Ahh, ahh…!

El ojiverde volvió a tironear hacia arriba la delicada ropa interior, provocando que ésta se atorara aún más entre las nalgas redondas de Donatello. Su delicioso trasero ahora aún más expuesto… más rojo…

La piel inflamada y caliente, llena de los dibujos que los dedos de Raphael habían hecho…

Donatello respiraba agitadamente, empapado en sudor. Ésas nalgadas sin pausa habían conseguido hacerlo temblar de pies a cabeza:

_ Raphie… Por favor, detente… _suplicó entre gemidos y sollozos que se oían deliciosos a los oídos de Raphael_ V-voy a correrme… Otra vez…

_ Hazlo… _exigió éste, mientras sus dedos volvían a juguetear con la ropa interior del pequeño, jalándola y moviéndola de un lado a otro.

_ P-pero… Ya estoy muy húmedo… _se excusó el ojirrojo, sonrojándose_ Si me vengo otra vez… e-escurrirá por todas partes…

Como queriendo darle más credibilidad a lo que decía, el pequeño lolita apretó las rodillas. Intentando inútilmente que el charco de sus propios jugos pervertidos que goteaban por sus muslos y empapaban su ropa interior fuesen más allá…

_ Haz lo que te digo… es parte de tu castigo por ser tan travieso.

Raphael volvió a asestarle una nalgada, y Donatello profirió un pequeño gritito de placer, volviendo a acomodarse sobre el regazo de quien era su amo ésa noche.

Estaba tan excitado. Jamás se había sentido así antes.

Quería llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. El calor y la excitación eran demasiados. Sentía que se quemaba. Su ropa lo quemaba…

Sólo quería estar desnudo, y que Raph lo poseyera, lo mordiera… Que llenara todo su cuerpo de dolorosas marcas que demostraran que era suyo… y de nadie más.

Sabía que Raphael también lo quería. Podía sentir la pujante erección de su novio apretándose contra él, mientras yacía en su regazo. Pero también sabía lo mucho que el ojiverde disfrutaba torturándolo de placer...

El de ojos verdes gozaba viéndolo acabar una y otra vez. Estremecerse. Sollozar con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y su cara de "niño bueno" sonrojada…

_ ¿Listo para subir la apuesta, pequeño Donnie…? _preguntó, antes de retirar las braguitas de Donatello de su sitio.

La suave prenda ya se había estirado tanto que había perdido su forma… y se deslizó sin problemas por los muslos de Donatello, cayendo como una pluma hasta sus rodillas, donde se atascaron junto con las mediecitas que enfundaban sus piernas y que Raph había enrollado cuidadosamente… para dejar sus tiernos y apetecibles muslos al descubierto.

Raphael lo sujetó por debajo de los hombros, y se levantó. Luego de dejar a su prisionero sobre la cama lo acomodó boca abajo, con una almohada bajo su estómago y se dedicó a lamer las marcas que sus dedos habían hecho, provocando que éstas ardieran y quemaran. Solo cuando se hartó de escuchar los largos gemidos de placer de su niño, se colocó detrás de él y sacó su miembro ya listo para la acción de sus pantalones.

Donatello se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba, y lo observó por entre sus largas y coquetas pestañas…

Sus ojos rojos brillaban como dos piedras preciosas. Resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación…

_ Ven a mí, Raphie… _lo invitó, abriendo las piernas_ Te necesito ahora…

El más alto se abalanzó sobre él. No lo supo entonces, pero sus ojos verdes se habían tornado amarillos… resplandecían con una luz fluorescente, igual que los del pequeño lolita.

Ésa noche hicieron el amor de la forma en que lo hacen los íncubos. Seduciéndose con la mirada. Mezclando el sudor con la sangre. Y las mordidas de dientes puntiagudos alternándose con besos.

Para cuando sus cuerpos se agotaron, ya no quedaban lugares en el cuerpo de Donatello en los que no hubiese una marca de los dientes de Raphael… mientras que éste se había quedado ronco de tantas veces que había gritado el nombre del dueño de su corazón.

_ Ahhhhh… Eso fue… _el más alto se quedó mirando el techo, jadeando_ Fue…

_ ¿Increíble…? _lo ayudó Donatello, acurrucándose junto a él.

_ Iba a decir "fuera de éste mundo"… _decidió Raphael, dándole un beso en la frente.

_ Jeje… Tenías razón en que esto era lo que me hacía falta… _reconoció el ojirrojo_ Ya hasta me siento más tranquilo…

Antes de contestarle, Raphael levantó la falda de su vestido y revisó el estado de sus pompas:

_ Mmmm… Perdona si me entusiasmé de más… _se disculpó pasando las yemas de sus dedos por encima de las marcas rojas_ Creo que se me fue un poco la mano…

_ No hay problema. _sonrió Donatello, antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios_ Soy un demonio… sano rápido.

Raphael saboreó los labios de su pequeño amante por largo rato, y luego emitió un suspiro de satisfacción:

_ Eres demasiado bueno para mí… _murmuró, con su voz ronca_ No puedo creer que tú seas mi recompensa por una vida de maldades.

El pequeño lolita se sonrojó al oír eso, y besó la frente de su novio con una gran sonrisa;

_ ¿Vamos a dormir…? _le ofreció, haciéndose sitio entre sus fuertes brazos.

Sin embargo la dulce postal de ellos dos durmiendo abrazados y en paz, no duró por mucho más tiempo…

A mitad de la noche Donatello se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a la ventana, mirando con sus ojos entrecerrados la luna llena y redonda.

Raphael estaba profundamente dormido… pero también lo estaba el pequeño lolita. Tal y como había hecho algunas noches atrás, abrió la ventana y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Caminó dormido por casi una hora, internándose más y más en el bosque que rodeaba la casa, mientras la fresca brisa de la noche hamacaba los vuelitos de su vestido.

Despertó al llegar al pantano… desorientado y con los pies descalzos helados llenos de fango…

_ ¿D-dónde estoy…? _murmuró, frotándose los ojos.

Miró alrededor…

La luz de la luna llena apenas se filtraba por entre las ramas. El pantano lucía oscuro y tenebroso. Ni siquiera había luciérnagas para que lo iluminaran…

Oyó croar a una rana y se sobresaltó:

_ ¡No esto otra vez…! _Donatello revisó su vestido, frenético, buscando rastros de sangre pero al parecer aún no había tratado de "comer" nada_ ¿Qué está pasándome…?

_ _Tanto tiempo sin vernos, mi pequeño Donnie…_ _lo saludó una voz.

Una voz que venía de todos los lugares, y al mismo tiempo de ningún lugar. Donatello la reconoció de inmediato, y la sangre se le congeló en las venas…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo él no era aquello a lo que más había que temer si estás solo en el bosque…

_ _Luces bien…_ _prosiguió la voz_ _Un demonio fuerte y saludable… Justo lo que necesito._

_ ¿Q-qué quieres…? _preguntó el ojirrojo, haciendo uso de todo su coraje para poder emitir ésas dos palabras juntas.

_ _¿Has olvidado nuestro trato…? Lo que me prometiste aquella noche, a cambio de la vida eterna…_

_ Ya tienes mi alma, no tengo nada más para ti. _le aseguró el ojirrojo, apretando los puños.

La voz emitió una risa… Las carcajadas hicieron eco entre los huecos de los árboles:

_ ¿ _Jugando a hacerte el tonto olvidadizo?_ _dijo_ _No te queda el papel…_

_ N-no sé de qué hablas… _intentó defenderse Donatello_ Yo no…

_ _Tu alma fue el precio que pagaste a cambio de convertirte en uno de los míos… pero luego pensaste en tu hermano._ _le recordó la voz_ _Pobrecito Mikey… Sin familia… Sin su hermano mayor… Pero no podía vivir contigo si era un mortal… ¿verdad?_

Donatello tragó saliva. No quería volver atrás… No quería recordar ésa noche nefasta… Pero el dueño de ésa voz no tuvo piedad con él y los recuerdos lo atravesaron como balas:

_ _No tenías opción… Querías velar por tu hermano menor, y no podías hacerlo siendo un íncubo. Pero no querías renunciar a tu tonta venganza_. _la voz hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando que sus palabras taladraran la cabeza y la mente de Donatello_ _Así que… ¿lo recuerdas ahora? ¿Recuerdas lo que me pediste?_

Donatello ahogó un sollozo.

_ Te pedí que convirtieras en íncubo también a Mikey…

_ _Exacto. Sin embargo, te horrorizaba la idea de que alguien como yo poseyera su dulce almita… por eso me prometiste otra cosa en su lugar. Otro precio en lugar del alma de tu hermano._

A Donatello comenzaron a temblarle los labios:

_ _¿Recuerdas qué fue…?_ _insistió la voz_ _Espero que sí… porque es por eso por lo que he venido hasta aquí._

_ ¿P-por eso el apetito…? _palideció el pequeño lolita_ ¿Me estabas "preparando"…?

_ _Así es… Un íncubo mal alimentado no podría resistir una tarea tan grandísima. Pero así estás perfecto._

_ No… No, no, no… ¡NO…! _el más pequeño dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de que se hundía más y más en el lodoso suelo_ ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo tener a tú bebé…!

_ _Claro que puedes, y lo harás…_ _le aseguró la voz.

_ ¡Pero mi cuerpo! ¡Es el de un niño de 12 años! ¿Cómo podré…?

_ _Donnie, Donnie… No vine a discutirlo._ _lo interrumpió la voz_ _Mi decisión está tomada… Un exorcista entrometido está a punto de eliminarme de la faz de ésta tierra. Necesito dejar el cuerpo en el que estoy de inmediato, y reencarnar en uno nuevo…_

_ ¿N-no podría hacerlo otro…?

_ _¿Para qué otro?_ _se impacientó la voz_ _Tú eres uno de mis mejores trabajos: fuerte, hermoso y mortífero… te irá muy bien._

Donatello rompió en un amargo llanto, pero sabía de antemano que nada de lo que hiciera podría conmover a aquél que lo había convertido en eterno tanto tiempo atrás.

Él no cambiaría de opinión tan fácil…

_ _Ahora… tenemos que engendrar ése nuevo cuerpo para que yo habite…_ _puntualizó la voz_ _¿Qué forma quieres que tome? Te dejaré elegir…_ _le propuso, como si fuese un juego muy divertido_ _¿Quieres que sea aquel que te mostró los placeres de la carne por primera vez, pequeño Donnie…?_

Salió de la oscuridad. Los ojos de Donatello se abrieron muy grandes al ver frente a él al extraño del jardín. El mismo que los había abandonado en el bosque aquella noche nefasta…

Horrorizado, le dio la espalda, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos:

_ _Entiendo… No quieres "engañar" al tonto de tu novio…_

Cuando tocó los hombros de Donatello, sus manos ya no eran las de un cocodrilo. Sino las manos de Raphael. De su Raphie.

Y tenía su misma sonrisa. Sus dulces ojos verdes...

"Raphael" lo tumbó sin ningún cuidado sobre el fango, embarrando todo su hermoso vestido de lodo, y Donatello cerró con fuerza los ojos…

No los abrió de nuevo hasta estar seguro de estar solo en el bosque una vez más.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto en la Feria…

Usagi abrió los ojos lentamente. Tenía los párpados pesados y sentía como si tuviese los labios pegados con cera.

"Maldición…" pensó. "Me estoy pudriendo de nuevo…"

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde la última vez que tomó un sorbo de té de mandrágora?

Bien… ante la duda, era mejor tomar más dosis que no tomar nada y esperar a que se te caigan los dedos de los pies. Con eso en mente, buscó a tientas la botella de vidrio entre los pliegues de su abrigo y le quitó la tapa.

Fue cuando bebió el primer sorbo que su mente perezosa reaccionó, recordándole que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí:

_ ¡PPPfft! _el líquido se le fue por la nariz con el sobresalto_ ¡Nico! ¿¡En dónde…?! ¿Qué diablos es este lugar…?

Miró hacia todos lados. Las lámparas a ambos lados de la cama en la que había despertado sólo daban una luz muy tenue… roja… que le daba a la habitación un aire de burdel.

"Y estoy en una cama…" se alarmó. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que hubiesen tratado de "hacer" algo con él mientras dormía, pero de inmediato descartó esa idea, ya que sus ropas estaban intactas y en su sitio.

_ ¿A qué huele…? _murmuró, levantándose.

Inspeccionó el lugar, buscando una puerta. Había unos pocos muebles… Un perchero… Una alfombra… Y una mesa de trabajo con una silla…

Se acercó a ella. El olor provenía de allí.

Encendió la lámpara que había a un costado… y de inmediato se arrepintió.

Sobre la mesa de trabajo había un brazo. O más bien los huesos de un brazo, con carne y pellejos pegados. Toda la mesa estaba teñida de rojos y rosas… Las pinzas y cuchillas –que se deducían eran los elementos de trabajo del macabro artista- también estaban teñidas del mismo color.

"¡No son esculturas…!" se horrorizó Usagi, retrocediendo varios pasos hasta chocar con algo sólido.

_ ¡Ahhhhgrr! _profirió un grito al ver a su secuestrador parado detrás de él, en el más completo silencio. Había salido de la nada. Había salido de la mismísima oscuridad.

Y en el medio de ésta, sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo eléctrico;

_ Tranquilo, Usagi… _dijo el extraño, con calma.

_ ¿Quién eres? _siguió gritando el conejo, histérico_ ¿En dónde está Nico? ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO!?

_ Por favor, cálmate… Tu hermano está bien. _lo tranquilizó el gigantesco personaje_ Mi gente lo está cuidando… relájate.

El extraño salió de las sombras, y se acercó a la mesa de trabajo mientras que su invitado corría para ponerse a salvo en el otro extremo de la habitación.

La luz de la lámpara iluminó su cara, rebelando que era un tigre varios años mayor que él:

_ Perdona que haya sido tan brusco en el túnel… _se disculpó, sentándose en su silla de trabajo_ Me emocioné al verte, Usagi.

_ ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres conmigo…? _se alarmó al notar que el tigre no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni por un segundo_ ¡¿Planeas convertirme en una de tus "esculturas"?!

El tigre no pareció inmutarse con las reacciones de su invitado. Sólo sonrió, como si le hubiesen contado un chiste que ya conocía:

_ ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí…? _quiso saber_ Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo atrás. Recorrí el mundo con la feria… buscándote.

Usagi hizo una mueca de incomodidad;

_ Creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más… señor, ehh…

_ TigerClaw… Mi nombre es Tigerclaw. _lo ayudó el tigre, y luego se puso de pie_ Y no, no te estoy confundiendo. Estoy totalmente seguro de que eres tú…

Tigerclaw quiso avanzar hacia él, pero Usagi volvió a ponerse fuera de su alcance:

_ Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano. _dijo el conejo, con toda la firmeza y autoridad que pudo frente a ése tigre que lo doblaba en edad, tamaño... y ciertamente era mejor que él para inspirar temor.

_ Te llevaré con él en un momento… _le aseguró el tigre.

Parecía ajeno a su incomodidad y a su prisa. Usagi tragó saliva.

" _Mejor haz tiempo con éste lunático…" se aconsejó a sí mismo el conejo._

_ ¿Son tuyas las esculturas que hay en el túnel…? _preguntó, mirando de reojo la mesa de trabajo.

El tigre suspiró pesadamente. No parecía muy orgulloso de lo que estaba a punto de admitir:

_ Viejos enemigos… o gente que quiso obtener algo de mí, engañándome. Diciéndome que sabían dónde encontrarte. _explicó_ Pero tú viniste hacia mí… era nuestro destino encontrarnos.

_ No sé de qué me estás hablando… _volvió a insistir el conejo, con suavidad_ Tú y yo no nos conocemos.

_ Te equivocas. Me conoces. _le aseguró el felino_ Estoy en todas tus vidas, para servirte. Pero temía morir sin encontrarte…

Trató de tocarle la mejilla, pero Usagi se apartó, retrocediendo hasta tropezarse con ésa cama incómoda y cayendo de espaldas.

Tigerclaw no desperdició la oportunidad y se subió encima de él, con la agilidad de un felino:

_ ¡Gahh! _Usagi sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con ambos brazos, para protegerse.

_ ¿En serio crees que te haría daño…? _murmuró Tigerclaw, inclinándose más sobre él_ Cada vez que nos encontramos es lo mismo. En todas tus vidas me temes. Pero ésta es la primera vez que no me recuerdas…

Usagi se atrevió a mirar a Tigerclaw, apartando apenas los brazos que le cubrían el rostro:

_ Tranquilo, no soy una amenaza para ti… _volvió a asegurarle el tigre, tomando una de sus manos_ No sólo porque estoy enfermo y débil. _le confesó_ Sino porque sé que tú no puedes morir…

El felino le quitó un guante, descubriendo su mano. Observó sin disimulo las cicatrices de los dedos que se le habían caído y que Donatello había vuelto a cocer en su lugar…

_ ¿Quién te convirtió en esto…? _quiso saber.

_ L-larga historia… _se paralizó Usagi, al ver que su secreto había sido descubierto_ ¿No te… impresiona…?

_ En todas mis vidas he visto cosas muy locas. _el tigre besó su mano, con gesto solemne_ Sin embargo, esto es algo terrible…

_ Lo sé. _Usagi liberó su mano, y se apartó, retrocediendo hasta la cabecera de la cama_ Es una auténtica mierda…

_ Tranquilo, amado mío… _Tigerclaw se levantó de la cama, con decisión_ Lo vamos a solucionar.

Usagi lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, sin entender lo que el felino quería decir con eso:

_ ¿Qué quieres decir, Tigerclaw? _preguntó_ ¿Sabes cómo hacerme "humano" de nuevo…?

El tigre sonrió maliciosamente… y mientras Nico hacía negocios e intercambiaba su oso de felpa por una nariz de payaso auténtica y un rifle, le explicó a Usagi su plan para volverlo humano de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Algunos días después…

Mikey atravesó el patio de la casa, haciendo equilibrio para que nada de lo que llevaba en la bandeja se cayera: una tetera, una taza, una servilleta bordada, un pequeño florero con una margarita y un sándwich de carne molida.

Era un día fresco y ventoso, por lo que las sábanas en el tendedero se hamacaban tanto que parecían fantasmas. Michelangelo las esquivó lo mejor que pudo y por fin consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor…

_ ¡Ahí estás, Donnie! _lo saludó, con una gran sonrisa_ ¿Por qué viniste a sentarte aquí, tan lejos de la casa…?

Donatello no le contestó. Sólo se caló más sobre los ojos su coqueto sombrero, y se encorvó sobre sus rodillas…

El menor de los dos hermanos no hizo caso al carácter del mayor, y fue a sentarse con él. Dejó la bandeja con la merienda sobre el tronco en el que estaba sentado Donatello, y se sentó bien cerca de él:

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mikey? _gruñó al fin el ojirrojo.

_ Te traje un sándwich de carne molida… _el de ojos claros le ofreció el plato, como una ofrenda de paz_ ¡Míralo! ¡Tiene forma de corazón! Y Raph preparó el té… te pide disculpas de antemano por lo feo que está.

Donnie miró los alimentos, sin ganas. No tenía ni la menor intención de alimentar a esa criatura que llevaba adentro suyo… aunque sabía que eso no haría la diferencia con todo lo que había "comido" gracias al hechizo de la luna llena.

_ No quiero comer nada… _le dijo a Mikey_ Por favor, vete.

_ Sé que el té no luce bien… y es que tú siempre eres el que lo prepara. _comenzó a disculparse el menor_ Pero supongo que Raph sólo quería hacer algo lindo para ti… Se siente mal porque últimamente no hablas con él y…

_ Quiero estar solo… _insistió el mayor, dándole la espalda.

Escuchó cómo Michelangello hacía un poco de ruido al dejar el plato otra vez en la bandeja, y creyó que había captado el mensaje. Pensó que su hermano menor lo dejaría solo, como tanto quería… pero en vez de eso Mikey lo abrazó por detrás y le puso las manos sobre el vientre:

_ Donnie… _el de ojos claros le habló suavemente_ ¿Cuándo le dirás a Raphael que vas a tener un bebé…?

El mayor abrió muy grandes los ojos:

_ ¿C-cómo lo sabes…? _tartamudeó.

_ Soy tu hermano… yo lo sé todo sobre ti.

Donatello trató de aguantarse, de aflojar el abrazo… pero no pudo evitar que sus ojitos rubíes se llenaran de lágrimas y al final rompió en un llanto agudo y descontrolado.

_ ¡Oh, Mikey…! _sollozó el de vestido violeta, con las lágrimas saliendo a torrentes y goteando por toda su cara y su barbilla_ ¿Cómo haré para explicarle que mi bebé será un monstruo… y que no es de él?

Los dos hermanitos se abrazaron. El menor consolando al mayor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

_ Debes ser honesto con él, Donnie. _lo aconsejó el de ojos claros, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares_ No podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo...

_ Snif… Tienes razón… _estuvo de acuerdo el ojirrojo, tratando de frenar el llanto y de recuperar la compostura.

Por fin consiguió levantarse con ayuda de Mikey, y tomó una profunda inspiración:

_ Reúnanse todos en la cocina… _le pidió_ Iré en un momento.

_ No hace falta que nos des explicaciones a Leo y a mí… _dijo Mikey, conciliador. No quería que la situación fuera aún más estresante de lo que ya era para Donnie_ Sólo habla con Raphael…

Pero su hermano insistió:

_ No. Debo hablar de esto con todos ustedes… _le aseguró el ojirrojo_ Hay un par de cosas que tú y Leo necesitan saber también…


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello se sentó a la mesa, con una segunda taza de té humeando delante de él… pero el pequeño lolita se negó a tocarlo.

Leonardo se sentó en una silla a un lado, y Mikey se sentó junto a él. El silencio era tan incómodo, que incluso las cortinas que se hamacaban con el viento ponían ansioso a Raphael.

Éste permaneció de pie y con los brazos cruzados, recostado junto a la mesada. Le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Donatello, pero éste no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos…

Estaba avergonzado…

_ Nunca les hemos dado detalles de lo que pasó aquella noche… La noche en que Mikey y yo nos convertimos en íncubos. _comenzó a decir, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa_ Todo éste tiempo consideré que sabían lo justo y necesario… pero ahora es el momento de que yo… se los cuente en detalle.

El ojirrojo miró a su hermano menor, buscando apoyo. Mikey asintió con la cabeza y lo tomó de la mano;

_ Me gustaría ayudarte a contarlo, pero yo tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de ésa noche…

_ Lo sé, Mikey… No importa. Yo puedo hacerlo…

Donatello suspiró largamente, y comenzó:

_ Cuando fuimos abandonados en el bosque, Mikey y yo tratamos de volver a casa. Pero nos perdimos más y comenzó a hacer mucho frío. _relató el de ojos rojos_ Mikey pronto se cansó de caminar, así que paramos a descansar y tratamos de dormir un poco, buscando reparo entre las raíces de un árbol…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASHBACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras su hermano menor dormía, Donatello se despertó sobresaltado.

Había escuchado personas que gritaban…

El pequeño lolita tragó saliva, y se acurrucó más contra Mikey… tratando de convencerse de que aquello fue sólo algo que imaginó en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Su hermano menor tiritaba. Donatello lo cubrió con más hojas secas.

¿Qué tal si había más personas en el bosque además de ellos dos? ¿Y si encontraba a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos…?

Tenía que intentarlo. Por Mikey.

Donatello abandonó el escondite en silencio, con sus zapatitos de charol haciendo crujir las hojas bajo sus pies:

_ ¿Hola…? ¿Hay alguien…? _el pequeño se frotó los brazos desnudos_ ¡N-necesito ayuda…!

Nadie contestó. Sin embargo, alcanzaba a vislumbrar una pequeña luz a lo lejos.

¿Tal vez una fogata?

El de vestido violeta avanzó hacia la luz, tratando de no perder de vista el sitio en donde había dejado a Michelangelo. Sus pies se enterraban trabajosamente en el suelo húmedo por el rocío mientras caminaba.

Su vestido violeta estaba roto en todas partes, gracias al extraño del jardín, y los girones de tela se atascaban entre las ramas de los arbustos:

_ ¡Hola…! ¡Ayuda por favor…! ¡E-estoy perdido…! _volvió a llamar, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Pronto se encontró solo, en el medio de un claro. Frente a él había un caldero con unas pocas brasas bajo él, a casi nada de apagarse…

En su inocencia, pensó que tal vez alguien había tratado de cocinar sopa en el medio del bosque pero había desistido de la idea. Fue entonces cuando una voz le habló:

_ _¿Quién eres, niño…?_

Donatello dio un salto. Miro hacia todas partes, pero no pudo ver a nadie… estaba muy oscuro ahora que la luna llena se había ocultado detrás de las nubes.

_ _S-soy Donnie…_ _tartamudeó, muerto de miedo_ _¿Q-q-quién está ahí…?_

Su pie pateó algo por accidente, y al inclinarse un poco vió que era una vela en un frasco. Ésta se encendió por si sola cuando la voz le respondió;

_ _Podría decirte mi nombre…_ _dijo la voz, resonando por todas partes_ _Pero tú no podrías pronunciarlo…_

Otras velas se encendieron, iluminando un círculo dibujado con tiza blanca. Donatello se descubrió a sí mismo parado en el centro de un extraño dibujo de una estrella, rodeado de velas…

También las llamas del caldero resucitaron como por arte de magia. Pero lo que más asustó al pobre niño, fueron las personas tendidas en el suelo no muy lejos de allí...

El fuego iluminó sus cuerpos. Iban vestidas con extraños hábitos rojos, y permanecían inmóviles…

" _¡Les faltan los ojos…! ¡ALGUIEN LES ARRANCÓ LOS OJOS!"_ se horrorizó el pequeño lolita, poniéndose pálido.

Un grito de terror escapó de sus labios antes de echarse a correr, pero el círculo en el que estaba parado también se encendió, y las altas llamas frustraron su huida.

_ ¡NO! ¡Por favor! _suplicó Donatello, con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos marrones_ ¡Déjame ir…! ¡Te lo suplico!

La voz que venía de todos los lugares y a la vez de ningún lugar, rió suavemente:

_ _Tranquilo, pequeño Donnie. Nada más quiero conversar un poco contigo… no te haré daño como a ellos._

A Donatello le temblaban las piernas, y a punto estuvo de orinarse encima… sin embargo, tuvo el valor para preguntar;

_ ¿Q-qué eres…? _tartamudeó_ ¿Tú los mataste?

_ _Sí._

_ ¿Por qué…?

_ _Esto es lo que pasa cuando se invoca a los demonios como yo si seguir las reglas… como si fuese un juego._ _resumió la voz.

_ ¡E-eso es terrible…!

_ _¿Eso crees?_ _la voz adoptó una vez más un tono de broma, haciendo que el fuego que rodeaba el círculo desapareciera. Sólo las velas permanecieron encendidas cuando volvió a hablar_ _¿Por qué no me dices cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí…?_

Donatello dudó un momento. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de huir y regresar con Mikey… pero algo dentro suyo lo obligó a permanecer allí;

_ N-nos dejaron aquí… _respondió, con tristeza.

_ _Niño, mi niño… Ésa es una cosa terrible…_ _canturreó la voz_ _¿Quieres vengarte?_

_ ¿Vengarme…?

_ _Sé que quieres hacerlo. Puedo sentirlo._ _le aseguró la voz_ _Yo veo dentro de tu alma… siento tu miedo, tu decepción… Tu odio hacia tus padres por hacerte esto…_

Donatello permaneció en silencio, escuchando ésas extrañas palabras.

Sólo era un niño… pero era lo suficientemente maduro como para darse cuenta de que lo que habían hecho sus padres era algo terrible.

Había visto a su madre de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo el extraño del jardín los raptaba.

Mikey y él estaban perdidos en el medio del bosque por ellos. Así era como los recompensaban por su amor. Así les pagaban por ser buenos niños…

_ _Yo puedo ayudarte…_ _siguió insistiendo la voz_ _Pero debes darme algo a cambio_.

_ Lo que sea. _respondió el pequeño lolita, apretando los puños.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: END FLASH BACK :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ Le ofrecí mi alma a cambio de transformarme en íncubo. Pero no sabía qué hacer con Mikey… _relató Donatello, mirándose las manos_ Para mí no era una opción dejar de lado mi venganza. Pero si lo dejaba solo en el bosque, moriría… Si lo ayudaba a volver a la casa después de que yo asesinara a nuestros odiosos padres, quién sabe qué sería de él. _confesó_ No sabíamos de ningún pariente y temí que lo enviaran a un orfanato o peor… Y si trataba de cuidar de él siendo un íncubo, podía ceder a mis impulsos de comer carne un día, y lastimarlo…

Donatello hizo una pausa, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por conservar la compostura. Todos los allí presentes contuvieron el aliento, aguardando a que continuara…

_ Yo era sólo un niño entonces… tenía solo 12 años. _se angustió el ojirrojo_ Así que decidí lo que creí que era mejor.

Michelangelo bajó la mirada. Estaba esperando oír lo que ya sabía: que Donatello se había tomado la libertad de ofrecer también su joven alma, para que ambos fuesen íncubos por toda la eternidad…

Pero…

_ Mikey… tengo que decirte la verdad ahora. _dijo Donatello, mirándolo fijamente_ No eres un demonio puro.

_ ¿Qué? _el de vestido naranja alzó una ceja_ ¿Qué quieres decir…?

_ Eres sólo medio íncubo. _trató de explicar Donatello_ Y Leonardo es un cuarto de íncubo…

Raphael se acercó a la mesa:

_ ¿Qué rayos significa todo eso? _quiso saber, impaciente.

_ Que mantienen aspecto y poderes de demonio… pero hay maneras de volverlos humanos de nuevos. Son demonios defectuosos. _el mayor de los hermanitos clavó su mirada roja en Leonardo_ Si Mikey decide ser humano de nuevo, el efecto se extenderá a Leonardo.

Leonardo abrió la boca en una "O" perfecta, y miró a Mikey… quien aún no salía de la sorpresa;

_ Pero… eso es imposible. _Mikey no podía creer lo que escuchaba_ Yo no tengo alma.

_ Aguarda, ¡vuelve hacia atrás! _siguió insistiendo Raphael, al borde de la histeria_ ¿Cómo es posible todo esto y por qué?

_ Cuando me convertí en íncubo, fue a cambio de mi alma. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se llevaran el alma de Mikey… _la voz de Donatello comenzó a quebrarse_ Así que a cambio de convertirlo en íncubo… ofrecí otra cosa. _hizo una pausa, buscando valor para decir ésas palabras_ Tener un bebé…

Raphael abrió muy grandes los ojos, quedándose en completo silencio…

Mikey permanecía en shock, tratando de digerir la tremenda verdad que su hermano mayor le había revelado…

Sólo Leonardo tuvo la suficiente entereza como para formular una pregunta:

_ Donatello… Entonces… ¿Estás esperando un bebé?

Los ojos de Donatello se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez:

_ A-ahora sí… _murmuró, antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos y echarse a llorar.

Michelangelo se levantó de la mesa, confiando en que su hermano estaría bien si lo dejaba al cuidado de Rapha y salió de la cocina. Su piel con pecas pálida como la nieve…

Y Leonardo lo siguió…

Donatello se quedó a solas con Raphael en la cocina…

Por un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo se escucharon los amargos sollozos de Donatello:

_ L-lo siento… E-en verdad lo siento… _sollozó el de vestido violeta, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas_ Lo arruiné. Arruiné lo que teníamos, Raphael...

El más alto se acercó a él. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle el coqueto sombrero, para poder ver mejor su rostro… luego se arrodilló junto a la silla en la que el pequeño lolita estaba sentado:

_ ¿Por eso te comportabas tan extraño…? _quiso saber_ ¿Por eso dejaste de hablarme…?

Donatello lloró aún más amargamente al asentir:

_ P-pasó tanto tiempo… que creí que me libraría de esto. Y no sabía cómo decírtelo… _le explicó, entre sollozos_ Jamás pensé que regresaría para atormentarme…

Raphael lo obligó a apartar las manos con las que se cubría el rostro, y las apretó entre las suyas. Tragó saliva antes de hablar… tenía miedo de la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba por hacerle a Donatello;

_ Donnie… Todo esto… ¿Ha cambiado lo que sientes por mí…?

_ ¡Por supuesto que no…! _afirmó el ojirrojo_ Yo te amo, Raphael… eres todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que me importa además de Mikey… _sollozó, con sus ojos hinchados por tantas lágrimas_ Y si hubiese algo que pudiera hacer para que el bebé que espero fuese nuestro y no de… de…

El ojiverde lo interrumpió al tirar de él para que cayera directo en sus brazos…

Raphael lo estrujó contra su pecho, y Donatello ocultó su carita llorosa en su cuello. Permitió que su novio lo abrazara con toda la fuerza que tenía…

_ Enfrentaremos esto juntos. _le prometió el más alto, meciéndolo entre sus brazos_ No voy a dejar que esto te aparte de mí, Donnie…

_ R-raphie… _Donatello volvió a llorar, abrazado a su cuello. Pero ésta vez era un llanto de felicidad… de alivio…

Porque su Raphael aún lo amaba, a pesar de todo…

Éste lo apartó un poco para poder juntar sus labios. Lo besó con toda la fuerza de su pasión, mientras limpiaba frenéticamente ésas lagrimitas saladas que se negaban a dejar de caer y dejaban caminos brillantes de sal sobre las mejillas del ojirrojo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al mismo tiempo, afuera de la casa…

Michelangelo buscó refugio junto a la puerta principal de la casa… en el pórtico.

Con su vestidito naranja ondeando tras él, caminó a paso rápido y fue a sentarse en los escalones de madera junto a la puerta. El aire que corría le refrescó el pensamiento y le alivió la cabeza, que no había parado de darle vueltas desde que salió de la cocina…

_ ¿Te encuentras bien…? _Leonardo le puso una mano en el hombro, preocupado al oír su respiración agitada.

_ Sí, sólo necesito aire y… tranquilidad… para digerir la noticia. _Mikey acarició la mano de su novio_ Descubrir que aún tienes alma es todo un shock.

El ojiazul se sentó junto a él:

_ ¿Nunca lo sospechaste? _le preguntó_ ¿Nada de esto?

_ Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de ésa noche… _suspiró el más pequeño_ Recuerdo que desperté y que ya no sentía frío. Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño. Donatello me tranquilizó, me dijo que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien… que ahora sabía cómo llegar a casa. Sonreía… No paró de sonreír en todo el camino…

Mikey se frotó los brazos, como si reviviera el frío de esa noche;

_ Cuando llegamos a casa, me dijo que lo esperara aquí sentado. En éste mismo sitio. _recordó_ Me pidió que me tapara los oídos y cerrara mis ojos, y no los abriera hasta que él me lo dijera…

El de ojos claros se quedó viendo a la nada, mientras su mente aún luchaba por reprimir ésos extraños recuerdos…

Cuando su hermano mayor volvió junto a él, tenía todo su vestido manchado de sangre y sus dientes eran puntiagudos… y estaban teñidos de rosa. Los ojos de Donatello habían cambiado de color de repente…

_ Se tornaron rojos… _explicó Mikey, cruzando los brazos sobre las rodillas_ Y ya nunca más pude ver ésos dulces ojos marrones que Donnie tenía… Pero los míos jamás cambiaron de color. No me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

Leonardo le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y Michelangelo se recostó contra él:

_ ¿Alguna has deseado no ser un íncubo…? _preguntó el ojiazul, con suavidad.

_ ¡Pffft! ¡Muchas veces! _resopló el de ojos claros_ Algunos días, no paraba de pensar en eso… Fantaseaba con ser humano de nuevo… Ir a la escuela… _Mikey se rió un poco, sintiéndose tonto_ Tener novia… Ir al baile de graduación…

_ La pubertad es 80% menos divertida de lo que crees. _le advirtió el más alto, celoso.

_ Jejeje… En fin… _el de ojos claros suspiró tristemente_ Me quejé tantas veces de ser un monstruo… Pero… también siento que debí hacer un esfuerzo comprender mejor a Donnie.

Leonardo estuvo de acuerdo;

_ Sé que debió decirte esto hace mucho, y no debió ocultártelo… _dijo_ Pero pedirle a un hermano que te ama de la misma forma en que él lo hace que te abandone… y que te deje a tu suerte… Es pedirle demasiado.

_ Lo sé… Él solo quería lo mejor para mí. _murmuró Mikey, con sus ojitos brillantes por las lágrimas que querían escapar.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados largo rato. En silencio.

Los latidos en el pecho de Leonardo pronto calmaron al de ojos claros…

_ ¿Y qué si decidimos ser humanos otra vez? _preguntó Leonardo_ Quiero decir… Es sólo una pregunta hipotética… ¿Cómo haríamos eso?

_ No tengo ni la menor idea… _admitió el pequeño lolita.

_ Yo sí sé cómo volverme humano de nuevo… _dijo una voz.

Leonardo y Mikey se sobresaltaron. Se habían distraído tanto que no escucharon acercarse a Usagi…

Tigerclaw también apareció en la escena, junto con otros dos secuaces que trabajan junto a él en la feria, y se colocaron detrás del conejo… como si fuesen sus guardaespaldas.

_ ¿Usagi…? _Leonardo se puso de pie, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los extraños_ ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

_ Eso no es de tu incumbencia. _le aseguró el conejo, de mal modo_ Ahora, si no es molestia… quiero mi oreja de vuelta. _le pidió.

Michelangelo tomó la mano de su novio y se escondió atrás de él, repentinamente asustado. Algo en ésas personas y en el ambiente le provocaba una terrible sensación…

Entonces lo olió. Olió el aire que rodeaba a ése enorme tigre parado detrás de Usagi.

_ Leo… _murmuró el pequeño lolita, tirando de su mano_ No discutas con él. Dale lo que quiere…

_ ¿Eh…? ¿Por qué…? _Leonardo se preocupó al ver a su niño pálido como la nieve.

_ Es un caníbal… _respondió el de ojos claros, mirando temeroso a Tigerclaw.

Raphael y Donatello también aparecieron repentinamente en el pórtico, probablemente porque el ojirrojo había olido lo mismo que su hermano menor y había entrado en estado de alerta…

_ ¿Van a cooperar o van a esperar a que lo hagamos por las malas? _se impacientó Usagi, avanzando hacia Leonardo.

_ ¿Para qué quieres tu oreja, en todo caso? _preguntó Leo, sin amedrentarse ni un poco.

_ Quiero cocerla a mi cuerpo, para estar completo de nuevo. _dijo Usagi_ Si voy a ser humano otra vez, no quiero parecer un fenómeno con una oreja cortada…

_ Leo, ve a buscar su oreja… ¿sí? _intervino Donatello, poniéndose al frente de la conversación_ ¿Cómo es que te volverán a la normalidad de nuevo, Usagi…?

Usagi miró a su aterrador guardaespaldas, como pidiéndole que lo explicara por él:

_ Cada año los seres sobrenaturales se reúnen y organizan un torneo para competir entre ellos… _comenzó a explicar Tigerclaw, sin modificar ni un instante la expresión en su rostro_ El vencedor puede reclamar el gran premio, que suele variar cada año.

_ El premio de éste año es un elíxir de 200 años de antigüedad que te vuelve humano… por lo que hay poco competencia. _terminó de explicar el conejo, sonriendo_ Muchos de los fenómenos que trabajan en la feria son criaturas sobrenaturales y compiten todos los años. Si ganan… me dejarán usar el premio para volver a la normalidad.

_ ¿Por qué querrían hacer eso por ti? _se extrañó Raphael, oliéndose algo extraño_ ¿De verdad confías en éstas personas, Usagi…?

El conejo frunció el ceño:

_ Sí. _le aseguró_ Confío más en ellos que en todos ustedes juntos, Raphael…

_ Bien. Ojalá que sepas lo que haces. _respondió secamente el de ojos verdes, quien ya comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud de Usagi.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos midiéndose con la mirada, y Tigerclaw comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, dispuesto a intervenir. Sin embargo Leonardo apareció justo antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas… y traía con él el frasco en donde habían guardado la oreja de Usagi.

Éste prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos, y se apresuró en volver junto a Tigerclaw, como si temiera que alguien se la arrebatase de nuevo:

_ No se emocionen por competir ustedes también. _se despidió el conejo, mientras se alejaba rodeado de sus "nuevos amigos"_ El elixir sólo funciona con seres que aún tengan alma…

Los cuatro íncubos se quedaron a solas otra vez. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada por un rato... hasta que Donatello emitió un ruidoso suspiro:

_ Cielos… ¿Usagi siempre es tan malo para elegir sus compañías…? _resopló.

_ Espero que sepa lo que hace… _se angustió el de ojos claros, aferrando la mano de Leonardo_ Ésos eran tipos peligrosos…

Raphael emitió un gruñido de exasperación:

_ Que ése conejo latoso se las arregle. _dijo_ Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas…

Leonardo se había quedado viendo el lugar por donde los extraños y su ex amigo se habían alejado. Las huellas del grupo aún estaban marcadas en el césped crecido…

_ Ése elixir… ¿Creen que de verdad funcione? _preguntó, pensativo.

_ ¡Leonardo! _se espantó Donatello_ ¿No estarás pensando en competir? ¿Verdad?

_ Leo, vamos… _Mikey tiró de su mano, también bastante incómodo con ésa idea_ Sólo estábamos hablando "hipotéticamente" acerca de ser humanos de nuevo… ¿recuerdas?

_ No estaba pensando en nosotros, Mikey… _el ojiazul le dedicó una mirada a Donatello.

Éste emitió una risa incómoda, y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de esquivar las miradas esperanzadas de Raphael y Michelangelo:

_ Se les está olvidando el pequeño detalle de que yo no tengo alma… _les recordó_ Aunque bebiera ése elíxir, no surtiría ningún efecto en mí.

_ Pero volvería humano a tu bebé… ¿No es verdad? _sugirió Mikey_ Si lo bebes antes de darlo a luz… tal vez funcione…

Ésa sugerencia quedó flotando en el aire… Suspendida en el medio del silencio de la tarde, poniendo aún más nervioso al de ojos rojos quien no podía creer que su familia considerara esa posibilidad tan ridícula y descabellada:

_ ¿E-en serio lo están considerando? ¡NI SE LES OCURRA! _exclamó, enfureciéndose más y más_ ¡No puedo creer que piensen en competir en algo tan peligroso como eso! ¡No tienen oportunidad!

_ Tal vez éste par de demonios defectuosos no… _se burló Raphael, enseñando sus bíceps_ ¿Pero yo? ¡Creo que podría patear algunos traseros de demonios y momias por ahí! ¡Y de paso arruinarle los planes a Usagi, sólo por gusto!

Leonardo y Michelangelo celebraron la broma, pero sus risas sólo sirvieron para alarmar más a Donatello, que pateó el suelo con sus zapatitos de charol:

_ ¡No! ¡No, no, no y mil veces no! _vociferó, apuntándoles con el dedo_ ¡No les voy a permitir involucrarse en algo tan peligroso y… y…! ¡Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que lo que Mikey dice funcione! _señaló_ ¡No vale la pena! ¡No por mí!

_ Pero, Donnie… _Mikey trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Donatello lo apartó de él con un empujón.

_ ¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más al respecto! _decidió el ojirrojo, entrando a la casa. Iba tan rápido que su coqueto sombrero salió volando y no regresó a recogerlo_ Si hacen esto… yo… ¡ME VOY A ENFADAR MUCHO CON TODOS USTEDES!

Donatello finalizó su discurso dando un tremendo portazo que se escuchó hasta en el otro extremo del país.

Raphael recogió amorosamente su sombrero lleno de adornos, y les dedicó una mirada burlona y desafiante a los otros dos íncubos allí presentes…

_ ¿Lo vamos a hacer de todos modos, verdad? _preguntó.

Leonardo y Mikey asintieron, sonriendo con sus bocas llenas de dientes puntiagudos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **¡Éste cuento se acaboooooo!**

 **Pero continuará algún día! Con la versión bizarra de un innecesario torneo de artes marciales como los que hay en las series de Animé XDD**

 **Por supuesto, esto depende de ustedes… Y de sus reviews! No olviden decirme qué les pareció, sus sugerencias, tomatazos, etc. Háganme feliz y avisen si quieren continuación o si prefieren que nunca más vuelva a escribir algo como esto jajaja**

 **Les advertí que era un fanfic bizarro y locochón! XDD**

 **Aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchos lectores pidieron continuación para éstos fanfics loliconeros, y espero haberlos complacido.**

 **Lo cierto es que pensaba publicarlo para Halloween, pero por motivos personales no llegué a terminarlo a tiempo… :(**

 **Para finalizar… UN ENORME Y SINCERO AGRADECIMIENTO A MI COLEGA: MISS GRAVEDAD18!**

 **Ella se encargó de pintar la portada para éste fanfic y le quedó de lujo! Súper**

 **Kawaii como a mí me gusta! Muchas gracias amiga! Eres la mejor, te adorooooo! *corazones, corazones, corazones***


End file.
